Un nuevo amanecer
by Berenicita Cullen
Summary: Summary: Alice tiene una visión sobre el futuro de la pequeña Nessie antes de que nazca acerca de toda su vida, preocupados por el futuro de Nessie, Alice y Edward deciden que todos los Cullen deben abandonar Forks antes de que Jacob vea a Bella embarazada, ¿por qué es tan importante esta decisión? Final alternativo a amanecer.
1. La visión que lo cambio todo

**La visión que lo cambio todo**

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- me pregunto Rosalie, si alguien me hubiera dicho que ella seria quien cuidaría de mí y me apoyaría hace unas semanas les hubiera dicho que estaban locos, pero era así, Rosalie era quien cuidaba de mi, la convivencia con Edward se hacía difícil, sabía que él estaba enojado conmigo pero ¿que podía hacer? dejar morir a mi bebé no era una opción, Edward había llamado "eso" a mi bebé incluso "monstruo", yo no lo creo así, mi bebé nació de nuestro amor.

-Creo que estoy bien, se que necesito comer pero es difícil.

-Creo que te entiendo, y sé que lo estas intentado por el bebé.

-Gracias Rosalie no sabría que hacer si tu no me estuvieras apoyando- Rosalie era mi defensora, ya que todos estaban en contra de que completara el embarazo, no podían entender que en el momento que supe que existía ya lo amaba.

-Eres fuerte Bella, y muy testaruda, estoy segura que sin mi te las estuvieras apañando sola, pero estoy aquí, y agradezco que me des la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti y de tu bebé.

Todos sabíamos que no sobreviviría al embarazo, era por eso que se oponían, pero mi hijo (estaba segura que sería niño, lo había soñado) tenía que vivir, vivir por mí, yo ya había vivido, y lo que viví, fui feliz, lo soy aunque ahora Edward y yo no estemos muy bien, conocí el amor, que es más de lo que alguna vez soñé.

-¿Sabes a qué hora regresan?- llevábamos en Forks dos semanas, y yo parecía tener un embarazo de seis meses, los Cullen habían decidido ir a cazar, Rosalie se quedo cuidándome, dijo que después iría a cazar ella, habían salido ayer, Edward se quiso quedar conmigo pero Rosalie prácticamente lo corrió de casa, las cosas debían enfriarse un poco entre nosotros.

-Supongo que no deben tardar mucho en llegar, Alice dijo que solo sería un día, y que llegarían antes de que el sol se ocultara, Bella sé que mi hermano y tu estarán bien, Edward solo está dolido, y cree que él es el que te está matando.

-No trates de defenderlo Rose, se que ninguno considero esta posibilidad, y lo amo, pero también amo a nuestro hijo, y estoy dispuesta a todo por él. Así sea dar mi vida, se que tu cuidaras bien de él.

-Me alegra que confíes en mi Bella, me estás dando la oportunidad que siempre he querido.

-Llegue primero- dijo Alice entrando a casa- ¿como estas Bella?

-Creo que bien, no he vomitado hasta el momento lo que considero una gran victoria en estos momentos.

-Me encantaría decir que todo estará bien pero no puedo ver tu futuro por culpa del feto.

-¡Alice!- la regaño Rose.

-Lo lamento Bella es solo que no puedo soportar ver cómo te está matando, te amo, eres mi mejor amiga, eres más que eso, eres mi hermana.

-También te amo Alice, pero es difícil.

-No sé si sea una buena idea Carlisle- escuche que decía Edward mientras entraba a casa.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a mi lado. Podía ver el dolor en su mirada, esperaba no me hablara de nuevo de que debía abortar.

-¿Que paso?- pregunte alternando mi vista entre Carlisle y Edward.

-Los lobos le dirán a Jacob que estas en casa, estoy seguro que vendrá a ver que sigas siendo humana, no sé como reaccionara- quería ver a Jacob, es mi mejor amigo, bueno en la boda no fue la mejor persona del mundo pero aun así lo había perdonado, siempre necesitaría a Jacob para sentirme completa.

-Yo lo quiero ver, digo no es como si ahora pudiera hacer mucho en tu contra- intente bromear pero el solo hizo una mueca.

-No juegues con eso Bella- dijo Alice, vi como desenfoco la mirada y la perdimos, mire a Edward y parecía estar tan perdido en la visión de Alice como ella misma, sus caras estaban felices, muy felices, hasta que cambio radicalmente, llena de dolor y tristeza, todos los mirábamos esperando a que la visión terminara. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la visión llego a su fin. Edward prácticamente se dejo caer al piso. Alice no reaccionaba.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué vieron?- esperaba que no tuviera que ver con nuestro hijo.

**Edward Pov**

La visión de Alice inmediatamente me atrapo.

_Jacob venia a asegurarse de que Bella fuera humana... el me apoyaba en la decisión de que Bella no tuviera al bebé pero ella no cedió... alimentamos a Bella con sangre, eso la hizo sentir mejor... Jacob se separo de la manada junto con Seth y Leah, nos protegían de Sam y los demás lobos ya que querían matar a nuestro bebé... comencé a platicar con el bebé, podía escuchar sus pensamientos acerca de que nos quiere a Bella y a mí y que no desea hacerle daño... es una niña, nació sana, ella es muy hermosa... Jacob se imprimo de nuestra hija, lo matare por eso... Bella se convirtió en vampira y tiene un gran autocontrol, Jasper está impresionado... Los Volturi vienen por nosotros, creen que Reneesme es un bebé inmortal... reunimos un ejército, vampiros y lobos... Alice encuentra a un hibrido igual a Reneesme... Reneesme crece a nuestro lado junto con Jacob... Ella se casa con Jacob... Es feliz... Pasan muchos años... Jacob muere... Ella nos culpa por no darle opción de enamorarse de alguien mas... Su vida ya no tiene sentido... Se quita la vida... Bella lo hace después de ella... Yo después de ellas... Los Volturi matan a los Cullen restantes._

-¿Edward? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué vieron?- la suplica de Bella me saco de mi aturdimiento, ¿Cuando llegue al piso?

-Hay que irnos- dije rápidamente. Me incorpore y vi a Alice.

"Jacob no debe tardar en venir, mira la ropa de Bella"

Fije mi vista en Bella.

-¿Edward?- dijo ella asustada.

-Bella necesito que confíes en mi en este momento, tenemos que irnos, no las voy a arriesgar, no puedo perderlas- la imagen de mi hija en mi cabeza era lo único que tenia, su rostro destrozado aventándome en cara que no había sido un buen padre, no permitiré que eso pase.

-¿De qué estás hablando Edward? nos estas asustando.

-¿Alice?

"Me encargare de ellos, lleva contigo a Carlisle en el viaje, vayan a Alaska, así evitaremos la muerte de Irina y la visita de los Volturi"

-Bella, en el camino te explicare, Carlisle vendrá con nosotros, debemos irnos ahora. Los demás se quedaran en casa para arreglar lo que se tenga que arreglar.

-¿Edward este no es un patético intento para deshacerte del bebé?

-Jamás le haría algo así a Bella- y mucho menos después de ver la visión de Alice aun no sé como lo vio si ella no puede ver a los lobos ni a Bella por el momento, pero estoy agradecido de poder cambiar el futuro.

-¿Entonces por qué la prisa?- entendía las razones de Rosalie, tenía derecho a pensar lo peor de mi, pero no podía evitar sentirme de la manera que lo hacía, además gracias a la visión, Bella estaría mejor porque le daríamos sangre antes.

-Debo evitar que Jacob la vea, el nos matara a todos- Mierda, pude ver la confusión en la cara de todos.

"Jacob, sabía que el chucho traería problemas, déjamelo a mi Eddie" pensó Emmett, tendría que prepararme para los pensamientos de todos.

"Edward, puedes ser más sutil con lo que dices" Alice.

"Espero que tengas una muy bueno explicación para esto Edward, porque de no ser así yo misma dejare a Bella viuda" agradecía que tenia a Alice para respaldar mi explicación o Rosalie me mataría.

"Confío en ti Edward, esperare a que Alice nos explique, lo mejor por ahora será que saques a Bella de aquí si tanta prisa tienes" Esme siempre tan comprensiva.

"Iré contigo Edward, pero espero que esto tenga una buena explicación y espero que puedas decirme porque Jacob nos matara a todos y si es peligroso dejarlo en Forks" me parecía impresionante la preocupación de Carlisle por las personas de Forks.

-Sera mejor, que Alice les explique ella se quedara aquí con ustedes, Bella y yo debemos irnos ahora antes de que llegue.

-¿Bella?

-Confío en ti Edward, lo hare y quiero que me expliques por que utilizaste plural, dijiste "no las voy a arriesgar, no voy a perderlas"- mire a Carlisle.

"Te apoyo hijo"

-En el camino te explicare.

Nunca en todos mis años de vampiro me sentí incapaz de manejar, deje que Carlisle lo hiciera y yo me acomode en el asiento de atrás junto a Bella seria un largo viaje y esperaba que ella y nuestra hija lo resistieran.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo? En la visión ellos ven todo lo que pasa, solo que a gran velocidad. ¿Les gusta? Es un poco mi visión de como me gustría que hubieran pasado las cosas. Déjenme saber que opinan, ya casi tengo listo el segundo capitulo así que veré si puedo subirlo pronto. Besos**


	2. Todo lo que cambio

**Todo lo que cambio**

**Bella Pov**

Me sentía cansada, terriblemente cansada, después del viaje y estaba haciendo un frio terrible, no sabía cómo sentirme por Jacob, tal vez si le hubiéramos explicado la situación el se hubiera alejado solo, o no lo sé, solo me siento mal por él porque nunca encontrara su destino, que al parecer es mi hija, y si él está en ella condenaríamos a toda nuestra familia. Cuando Edward comenzó a decirnos que fue lo que vio en la visión, fue extraño, el ama a nuestra hija, y se que su nombre es Reneesme, Edward dijo que ella se quitaba la vida al perder a Jacob, creo que Edward más que cualquier otra persona entendía el sentimiento.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- desde que Edward vio la visión hablaba en plural, al parecer el amaba a nuestra hija, el me platico que en la visión el me había pedido perdón ya que escuchaba los pensamientos de nuestra hija y de lo mucho que nos quería, decía que no sabía como sentirse ya que sentía que me estaba matando pero a la vez era una pequeña parte de él y dijo que ella era muy hermosa.

Además de que la visión aunque duro unos minutos para Alice y él fueron años, ya que vieron prácticamente todo lo que pasaría si seguíamos en ese futuro, al parecer el ya conoce a nuestra hija.

-Estamos bien, solo estoy algo cansada, espero llegar pronto.

-Falta poco, debemos estar por llegar.

-¿Por qué decidieron venir a Alaska?- cuando Edward dijo que vendríamos a Alaska sentí que había algo oculto en eso.

-Parte de lo que Alice y yo vimos además de lo que pasaba con Jacob fue que Irina nos visitaría para disculparse con nosotros por estar enojada por Laurent, ella vería a nuestra hija y pensaría que es inmortal, lo que la llevaría a los Volturi y a algo así como una pelea, Irina muere en la visión.

-¿Qué hay de malo con los niños inmortales?- Edward comenzó a explicarme la historia de los Denali.

**Alice Pov**

Necesitaríamos ropa de invierno, no por nosotros ni por las apariencias, si no por Bella y por Nessie.

-Alice, no nos has dicho nada y te has vuelto loca empacando, tienes que decirnos de que se trata la visión.

Les explique a grandes rasgos lo que vi, también les dije porque envié a Edward y a Carlisle con los Denali, solo esperaba que como en la visión ellos no juzgaran a Edward y a Bella y aceptaran a Nessie, hace menos de una hora odiaba a la niña y ahora no se que haría si le sucede algo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Bella se salvara?- pregunto Rosalie feliz, no podía asegurar que había cambiado en Rose pero era algo bueno, o por lo menos eso parecía.

-Así es Rose, todo fue a tiempo, espero que con lo que vimos podamos hacer las cosas mas cómodas para Bella y no cometer los errores que cometimos.

-Esme, huele a chucho- dijo Rose, su cara prácticamente estaba furiosa, Jacob no sabía nada y así debía quedarse, el probablemente no le importaría nadie solo estar con Ness hasta que muriera, ya habíamos visto que era egoísta y no importa que tan feliz fue Ness antes de que el muriera eso no sería así, no podía serlo.

-¿Donde esta Bella?

-Hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se encuentran?- comenzó Emmett.

-Bella no está en casa- respondió Esme, era en estos momentos donde Esme da miedo, defendiendo a su familia.

-¿Ella...

-No, aun no...- Esme no tenía idea de que decir, bien Alice aquí van años practicando las mentiras.

-Ella y Edward decidieron que lo mejor sería convertirla en un lugar apartado de Forks en caso de que ella llegue a perder el control, aunque no creo que lo sea y también de esa forma no se violaría el tratado- podía ver el dolor en la mirada de Jacob, pero no era comparado con la mirada de Ness en la visión, ni la de Edward cuando vio a su familia muerta.

-Me dijeron que estaban aquí- dijo enojado.

-Puedes revisar la casa Jacob no escondemos nada, Bella no se encuentra aquí, fue su decisión irse- el tomo mi palabra y reviso la casa completa.

-¿Todos se van?- pregunto curioso.

-Sí, ya que Edward y Bella se irán y no creo que regresen en mucho tiempo, decidimos irnos todos.

-¿A donde irán?

-Lo lamento Jacob pero no es algo que yo deba decirte, si Bella quiere visitarte lo hara, por el momento deberías dejar las cosas como están, no queremos problemas.

Sabía que Jasper estaba actuando sobre él, podía sentirlo haciéndolo.

-Vete a casa Jacob- dijo Jasper, salió de casa furioso.

-¿El debería saber?- pregunto Esme.

-Si Alice no lo dijo es porque es lo mejor, por alguna razón Alice tuvo esa visión- Jazz de nuevo tan comprensivo.

-Jacob es egoísta, supongo que todos escucharon lo que paso en la boda de Bella, el solo ve para beneficio propio, era más que seguro que el diría que trataría de no herir a Ness pero claro que lo haría, tarde o temprano lo haría, así que no, no es bueno que el sepa.

-¿Ness?- pregunto Em.

-Es algo de su nombre, por el momento no creo que sea bueno que la llamemos así, Bella lo odia.

-Hablas como si ya estuviéramos en el futuro- dijo Rose. De cierta forma se sentía así, sabía que Edward también lo había sentido, lo que para ellos fueron minutos para nosotros fueron años, vimos a velocidad vampírica toda su vida.

-Esa visión cambio muchas cosas Rose, debemos seguir empacando, y tenemos que comprar la ropa adecuada para la bebé- debíamos comprar ropa para todas las etapas de bebés y tal vez ropa hasta los cinco años.

**Edward Pov**

Bella estaba cubierta con una manta y estaba frente a la chimenea en casa de los Denali, al principio había sido complicado explicarles pero después entendieron todo, les platique de la visión y de lo que pasaba con Irina, ella estaba agradecida por haber salvado su vida, dijo que fue algo importante para ella que nosotros pensáramos en ellos con el estado en el que se encontraba Bella.

-Eleazar sé que es una pregunta extraña pero ¿tendrás sangre humana?- si, por las miradas de todos tendría que explicarme antes de que saltaran sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Sangre? " Tanya, Irina y Kate pensaron lo mismo.

-¿Para que necesitas sangre Edward?

-En la visión que tuvo Alice, Bella se mejoraba mucho con sangre humana, al parecer nuestra hija es mas de nuestro lado que de el de ella por el momento y necesita sangre, si no se la damos se alimenta de Bella, es por eso que no retiene ningún alimento humano, con sangre podemos combinar ambos.

-Lo intentare si eso mantiene viva a nuestra hija- dijo Bella, me hacia recordar a la Bella de la visión.

-No tenemos sangre aquí Edward- dijo Carmen.

-Hay un hospital que está cerca, tal vez podamos conseguir algunas bolsas de sangre- Eleazar me mostro el hospital en su mente.

-¿Carlisle crees que puedas conseguirla?

-Yo lo hare- dijo Irina- después de todo ustedes salvaron mi vida.

-Gracias- tome a Bella entre mis brazos, sabía que hacer, lo había visto. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y ella sobreviviera en esta ocasión ya que habíamos alterado el futuro.

**Alice Pov**

-Todo ha salido bien, ya nos están esperando- Esme había hablado en el hospital del pueblo, habíamos evitado a Charlie, y habíamos salido huyendo lo mas rápido de Forks que pudimos. Aun no sabíamos que hacer con Charlie, el creía que Bella estaba enferma, que había pescado una enfermedad en Río pero ahora no sabía si decirle eso estaba bien.

-Alice, deja de preocuparte, todo saldrá bien- me dijo Jasper.

-No puedo evitar hacerlo, esa visión fue horrible Jazz.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero, no quiero que el futuro cambie mucho.

No tenía idea de cuándo volveríamos a Forks, tampoco sabía nada del nuevo futuro de Bella y esperaba que Jacob nunca viera a Nessie, de eso dependían nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Hola! gracias por leer esta nueva historia, no se enojen por lo que haga jaja, espero les haya gustado este capitulio, siento que estos primeros capitulos seran un poco para explicar las cosas antes de que crezca Ness asi que lo mas interesante vendra un poco mas adelante, siento que si no escribo estos capitulos luego tendre que hacer muchos Flash Back y prefiero explicar esto sobre la historia. Besos.**


	3. Funeral

**Funeral**

**Edward Pov**

Fue difícil, muy difícil, habían pasado dos meses, dos meses en el que el corazón de Bella ya no latía, sus mejillas ya no se sonrojaban, extrañaba tanto eso, Nessie nació en perfecto estado de salud, de inmediato todos la amaron, dejamos a los Denali para irnos a vivir a Londres, hoy sería el funeral de Bella.

Le pagamos el boleto de avión a Charlie para que viniera, no queríamos que nadie viera a Bella, mucho menos de La Push, inventamos que Bella tenía una enfermedad que se descubrió después de que se enfermara en Río, que eso solo adelanto la enfermedad que Bella ya tenía.

Todo estaba listo, todos vestían de Negro, y la caja donde estaba mi Bella estaba lista, Reneesme había sido escondida de cualquiera que pudiera verla, mi pequeña lucia de un año ya.

"¿Por qué Bella? ¿Que hizo Bella para morir?" los pensamientos de mi suegro llegaron antes de que entrara a casa, me parecía extraño poder leerlos con tanta claridad.

-Charlie- sollozo Alice, cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio, de inmediato se echo a sus brazos.

Charlie no lloraba pero por los pensamientos de Jasper sabia el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo, hubiera querido que no pasara por esto.

-¿Edward?- estaba inmóvil en mi lugar, Jasper estaba transmitiendo muy bien el dolor que sentía Charlie.

Nunca lo había abrazado, a excepción del día de la boda, lo abrace, sabía que Charlie estaba sufriendo, no debía sentirse bien perder a tu única hija, yo lo sabía, lo había vivido en la visión que tuvo Alice, fue muy doloroso ver morir a mi pequeña.

-Lamento tanto esto Charlie, jamás debí haber llevado a Bella a Río.

-No sabías que esto pasaría Edward, se cuanta amabas a mi hija, veo tu dolor, no sabías que Bella ya estaba enferma, nadie podría saber que ella moriría, esto solo lo adelanto, Edward sé que es raro que un suegro diga esto pero quiero que vuelvas a hacer tu vida, tu y Bella se casaron muy jóvenes, no te encierres en el dolor de la muerte de Bella. Vive. Eres muy joven- me sentí terriblemente mal por los pensamientos de Charlie, el de verdad esperaba que encontrara a alguien más, al parecer me había perdonado por haber hecho sufrir a Bella.

-Aun la amo Charlie, y no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien que la remplace en mi vida.

-Solo piénsalo hijo, y sé que Bella ya no está, pero me gustaría que me llamaras de vez en cuando, o yo poder visitarte, siempre serás parte de la familia- otra razón para sentirme más miserable.

-Lo pensare Charlie, aunque regresar a Forks será difícil.

Charlie se fue al anochecer, fue demasiado difícil, Kate entro con mi pequeña hija en brazos, al ver la imagen de Charlie quise llorar, odiaba tanto no poder hacerlo, porque el dolor solo se quedaba.

-Papá- tome a mi pequeña, ella toco mi mejilla y comenzó a lanzarme imágenes de su día con Kate.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto ella. Mire a Alice. Ella asistió y Bella apareció, sabía que ella también se sentía mal por haberle hecho esto a Charlie, pero era lo mejor, quiso cortar todo contacto con el directamente para que ninguno sufriera por la distancia.

El nacimiento de Nessie fue difícil, creí que perdería a Bella pero tal como en la visión de Alice Bella sobrevivió, después de un mes en Alaska y que los Denali amaran a nuestra pequeña decidimos que lo mejor sería vivir en Londres, preparamos el funeral de Bella, ella fue quien dijo que sería lo mejor, no dejaba de sentirme culpable pero ella dijo que era feliz con nuestra familia.

-Fue horrible Edward- Bella se sentó en mi regazo, la abrace en mi brazo libre y ella comenzó a llorar a nuestra manera.

-¿Mamá?- Nes salto sobre Bella y la abrazo, comenzó a pasarle las imágenes de su día y eso alegro a Bella. Kate se retiro de la habitación. Antes de venirnos a Londres Alice y yo le platicamos de Garrett, ella dijo que lo buscaría y ayudaría a Bella con su escudo mientras viviera con nosotros.

-Edward, ahora que Charlie cree que estoy muerta, hay algo más que tenemos que hacer- mire interrogante a Bella a veces era tan frustrante no poder leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Que es Bella?

-Debo ir a ver a los Vulturis.

-Vamos a ir a verlos, ¿no crees que es peligroso?

-Creo que solo yo debo hacerlo, a cualquiera de ustedes podría leerles la mente y saber que fue lo que paso, si voy yo sola le podre contar mi versión de la historia y no sabrá si es verdad o no, ya sabemos que los poderes de Jane y Alec no hacen efecto en mi tampoco, estaré bien.

-Qué tal si Emmett y Jasper van contigo y se quedan a las afueras de la ciudad, si ven que no regresas ellos irían a buscarte.

-Alice puede ver mi futuro ahora que Reneesme nació, debo ir yo sola Edward no quiero arriesgar a nadie- Bella aun estaba algo molesta por el apodo de Ness, le dije que surgió de la visión y que todos lo adoptamos bien menos ella y lo tomo igual solo que en lugar de reclamarle a Jacob me reclamaba a mi nombrar a nuestra hija como un monstruo.

Alice se acerco a nosotros, cargo a Nessie y comenzó a jugar con ella mientras veía sus pensamientos.

-Todo saldrá bien cómo puedes ver Edward, es necesario que Bella lo haga, los Vulturis nos visitaran si nosotros no vamos y no podemos permitir que vean en nuestros pensamientos a Ness, Bella es la única que puede hacer esto, deja de protegerla tanto, Bella ahora tiene la ventaja de estar en su primer año de vampira. Tú debes quedarte con Ness y Bella ira a Volterra no hay vuelta a tras, irán Emmett y Rose con ella.

-De acuerdo.

**Bella Pov**

Escuchar a mi padre me partió el corazón, pero seguí con mi papel y no me moví del ataúd en el que me encontraba, Charlie debía pensar que estaba muerta, no porque yo quisiera causarle ese daño, pero en la visión de Alice fue muy difícil para el que yo no lo visitara, y que solo llamara de vez en cuando. Prefería que las cosas fueran así.

Edward acepto que fuera a Volterra debía ver a los Vulturis antes de que ellos vinieran a casa, no quería que le hicieran nada a mi pequeña, sabía que si iba sola había posibilidades de que quisieran que me quedara con ellos pero debía arriesgarme por el bien de mi familia.

* * *

**¿Las asuste? Una amiga lo leyo y se enojo por que penso que habia matado a Bella, no soy tan mala jaja, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como dije anteriormente estos capitulos los hago para dar explicaciones de las cosas que pasan antes de que Ness crezca para asi no tener que poner muchos Flash Back, gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos. Besos (Cualquier sugerencia o reclamo pueden hacermelo saber :D)**


	4. Vulturis

**Vulturis**

**Bella Pov**

Edward intento por todos los medios convencerme de que no visitara a los Vulturis, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no quería una visita a nuestra casa con Nessie ahí y un montón de vampiros que sabían de su existencia, además de que no quería revelarles el poder de mi don, Edward y Kate me habían ayudado a perfeccionarlo, yo solo fingiría que todo seguía igual, mis ojos estaban perdiendo el color rojo, quería ir antes de que mi fuerza de neófita se desvaneciera, el viaje había sido extraño, en cuanto me aleje de casa comencé a extrañar a Edward y Ness mi pequeña hija, aun no podía creer el que tuviera una hija, Edward esta tan embobado con ella. Nunca se quiere separar de ella, dice que es su pequeña princesa y no quiere perderse nada de su vida, le pregunte acerca de ese comportamiento y solo dijo que no quería cometer los errores de la visión. Me preguntaba a que se refería.

-Em y yo nos quedaremos aquí Bella, deberás ir sola, ya sabes que si nos encuentran en la cuidad nos llevaran con Aro y no podremos esconderles a Ness.

-Cuídate Bella, si te sientes amenazada golpea traseros por mi- me reí estruendosamente del comentario de Emmett, una vez que todas las cosas se acomodaron todos no relajamos y encontramos la vida que queríamos. Mire la ciudad, parecía tan lejano cuando había venido con Alice por estas calles para salvar a Edward, ahora no tenía miedo, sabía lo que les diría, sabía que no podían hacerme nada con sus poderes, tenia oportunidad de salir bien, y como dijo Alice regresar sana y salva.

El sol ya se había ocultado, por lo que no me preocupe mucho, personas pasaban a mi alrededor, tenia sed, pero no era insoportable, Jasper aun no tenía idea de como podía controlarme tan fácilmente incluso cuando había sangre de por medio.

Una mujer parecida a mi madre paso por mi lado, la mire y cuando noto mi mirada salió huyendo, extrañaba tanto a Renee, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ella no quiso ir al funeral, dijo que mientras tuviera mi imagen viva se negaba a creer que estuviera muerta.

La ciudad era hermosa, la última vez que estuve aquí no pude disfrutar nada ya que salimos huyendo, ahora podía apreciar toda la ciudad con detalle. Mire el lugar donde vivian los Vulturis, a pesar de la belleza que emanaba daba mucho miedo, sabía que todo saldría bien, pero los Vulturis tendían a cambar de opinión, esperaba que hubiera mejorado en el arte de mentir, Alice dijo que era muy buena, lo había hecho varias veces para practicar, dijo que el sonrojo era lo que siempre me delataba ahora todo podría salir bien.

Entre, no pude evitar fijar mi vista en el escritorio de la humana a la que vimos cuando estuvimos aquí, ella ya no estaba, esperaba que los Vulturis no la hayan hecho sufrir mucho. Mencione mi nombre, sabía que en cuanto Aro escuchara Isabella Cullen reaccionaria, reconocí a Dimitri en cuanto salió, con un asentimiento me guio hacia el salón en donde se encontraban Aro, Cayo y Marcus, si mi corazón latiera estaría saliéndose de mi pecho en este momento, recordé la imagen de mi pequeña y de Edward y me tranquilice, hacia esto por ellos.

-¡Que sorpresa! Tenemos aquí a Isabella- aun odiaba como decía mi nombre.

-Solo Bella, es un gusto volver a verlos- dije tranquilamente, aunque claro que no deseaba verlos nunca más.

-El placer es todo nuestro- dijo Marcus.

-La inmortalidad te sienta de maravilla- dijo Aro, me miraba como un niño a su juguete preferido.

-Nos alegra que hayan cumplido su promesa.

-Es por eso que me encuentro aquí, quería que vieran por ustedes mismos que ya fui convertida.

-¿Y Edward?- aquí viene lo difícil.

-Nos mudamos hace poco, teníamos que resolver unos asuntos, le dije que se quedara ayudando a Carlisle en todo lo que necesitara, y vine yo sola.

-Me hubiera encantado platicar con él, y ver en su mente como fue tu transformación.

-No fue fácil para él, pero sabía que si no lo hacia acudiría a Alice, así que él lo hizo- Aro tomo mi mano- ¡Increíble!- rió- ¿Edward sigue sin poder leer tu mente?

-Así es- me limite a responder.

-¿Cual es el interrogante de tu don?

-No sé de que hablas, yo bueno, solo tengo una mente diferente.

-Me encantaría tenerlos a ti y a Edward con nosotros, estoy seguro que podríamos sacarle potencial a tu extraordinaria mente- del otro lado de la habitación la mirada de Jane era asesina.

-Edward y yo queremos disfrutar ahora que soy como él, pero le hare llegar tus deseos- yo misma me sorprendía de la seguridad de mis palabras.

-¿Y Alice? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- sabía que quería llegar a ella, Aro coleccionaba a cualquier vampiro con algún don útil, estaba segura de que le encantaría tener a Alice diciéndole el futuro.

-Ella y Jasper han decidido pasar un tiempo solos, después de mi transformación ella dijo que se sentía tranquila de dejarnos solos.

-Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado verla, debe venir a visitarme.

-En cuanto regrese a casa le diré.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Alec sonreír, sabía lo que haría, Aro de nuevo estaba probándome, no le daría el gusto, me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, sentía como me rodeaba el poder de Alec pero no me quito ninguno de mis sentidos.

-Creo que eso fue descortés- dije ante la mirada incrédula de Aro, no esperaba que el don de Alec no me afectara.

-Me impresionas Isabella, yo solo quería probar con otro de sus dones, prometo no volver a molestarte más.

-Eso espero Aro, fue un gusto verlos, pero ahora me gustaría regresar con mi esposo.

-Una última cosa- dijo Cayo, su tono de voz me provoco miedo pero no deje que se me notara.

-¿Tienes contacto con tus padres?- punto sensible, aun me dolía no volver a ver o escuchar a mis padres.

-Fingimos mi muerte, de esa manera cortamos toda comunicación con ellos.

-No pareces afectada- dijo Cayo.

-Lo estoy, fue muy difícil hacerlo, y esta vida no me permite llorar, así que el dolor es muy fuerte.

-Lamentamos que hayas que tenido que sufrir eso para salvar a tu familia, pero es el precio que hay que pagar por la inmortalidad, ten un buen viaje- dijo Marcus.

-Saluda de mi parte a mi buen amigo Carlisle- dijo Aro cuando me retiraba.

No podía creer que hubiera salido de ahí viva, y no podía creer que no hubiera arremetido en su contra después de todo lo que dijeron, Marcus fue el único que se comporto educadamente, Aro y Cayo estuvieron a punto de perder sus cabezas.

Comencé a correr era lo suficientemente tarde como para que no hubiera nadie en las calles, se sentía muy bien el aire en mi cara, me sentía libre, además de que me había quitado la preocupación de los Vulturis, la primera vez que corrí fue en Alaska, Edward me acompaño a cazar a un lugar muy escondido, dijo que en la visión habíamos tenido un persona estaba cerca y estuve algo tentada pero me controle.

Seguí corriendo hasta las afueras de Volterra y vi la camioneta que Emmett rento cuando llegamos a la ciudad, estuve a punto de abrir directamente la puerta pero me detuve antes.

-Mas- jadeo Rose.

-¿Te gusta así osita?- deje de escuchar y mejor me fui a otro lugar, sabía que cuando se ponían en plan romántico no había nadie que los separa hasta el día siguiente, me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en correr desde Volterra hasta Londres. Deje de correr y me recosté en un árbol, no es como si necesitara descansar, era por costumbre.

Claro de luna comenzó a sonar ¡Edward! había colocado esa canción para reconocerlo.

-¿Mamá?- escuche al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola princesa ¿me extrañas pequeña?

-Claro que te extrañamos- escuche la hermosa voz de mi esposo- Ness no ha dejado de enviarme imágenes tuyas, te extraña mucho.

-Te extraño mami- dijo mi pequeña, me quede estática.

-Wow Ness eso fue una frase, ¿cómo lo lograste?- Edward se escuchaba emocionado.

-Me lees todas las noches papá, retengo todas las palabras- escuche que respondió, no se escuchaba nada, otro minuto nada.

-¿Edward estas bien?- esa era la voz de Alice probablemente Edward estaba en shock.

-Papá se quedo así después de que le digiera que retengo todo lo que dicen- dijo mi niña en un perfecto idioma.

-Ness, puedes sacar a tu papá del trauma para que termine de hablar con mamá.

-Papi, tía Ali, pueden dejar de mirar a la nada y terminar la llamada con mamá- estoy segura que si hubiera estado ahí, hubiera estado igual que Edward.

-Ven aquí princesa- eso pareció un abrazo- estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te amo, me alegra que retengas lo que te leo, ahora que tienes mucha conciencia te puedo enseñar muchas cosas, puedo enseñarte a tocar el piano, ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar el piano?

-Si papi, me encantaría, te amo también, pero estoy segura de que a mamá le gustaría que tomaras el teléfono- escuche la risa de Alice en el fondo y no pude evitar reírme, Edward amaba demasiado a Ness, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella a veces llegaba a ponerme celosa, pero sabía que Edward quería disfrutar el tiempo que tenia con Ness.

-¿Escuchaste eso Bella?

-Lo hice, es increíble, me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

-¿Cuando regresan?-mire a la camioneta empañada y suspire.

-No lo sé, a Emmett y a Rose se les ocurrió divertirse en lo que yo estaba fuera, ahora no hay forma de separarlos, creo que regresaremos mañana.

-Te amo Bella.

-Como yo a ti, dale un abrazo a Ness de mi parte- termine por aceptar el horrible apodo de mi hija que todos la llamaban así.

-Sera un placer.

* * *

**Hola! ¿que les pareció el capitulo? aquí terminan los capítulos donde Ness es pequeña, empieza lo divertido :D gracias por leerme y por todos sus comentarios, de ahora en adelante no se cuando vaya a actualizar ya que hoy fue mi primer día en la universidad (segundo semestre :D) espero tener tiempo para actualizar seguido y que las tareas me dejen tiempo para ustedes, de todas formas no dejare esta historia, puede que me tarde en actualizar pero odio dejar las cosas a medias así que me tendrán por un buen rato. De nuevo gracias :D Cualquier duda o sugerencia para la historia haganmela saber :D**


	5. Detalles

**Detalles**

**Edward Pov**

Estaba nervioso, Bella yo decidimos que era hora de decirle a mi pequeña la verdad, ella siempre preguntaba por nuestra relación, y aunque le contamos muchas cosas, otras se tuvieron que quedar atrás por culpa de Jacob, cuando discutimos que sería lo mejor ambos acordamos que se lo diríamos cuando cumpliera 7 años.

Alice entro a nuestra casa, teníamos una pequeña casita ya que queríamos tener privacidad. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte pero quería tener a mi familia para mí solo de vez en cuando.

-Si no ha despertado no lo hagan aun, por favor, he preparado para ella algo muy lindo para ella, no querrán arruinar su fiesta de cumpleaños- mire a Bella, no podía creer que Alice hubiera interrumpido así en nuestra intimidad pudo decirlo desde afuera.

-Alice, podrías salir de la habitación, en cuanto nos vistamos hablaremos contigo- Ness no podría estar despierta aun, eran las 6 de la mañana y ella dormía por lo menos diez horas seguidas después de no haber dormido durante quince días.

Alice salió de la habitación y la escuche caminar por toda la sala, Bella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, comencé a sonreír cuando escuche la voz de Alice en mi cabeza.

"Tengo visiones Edward, ¿recuerdas Isla Esme?, los estuve vigilando todo el tiempo hasta que los deje de ver, así que no hay nada que no haya visto de ustedes" Alice paso una imagen mía y de Bella. Si pudiera estuviera sonrojado ahora mismo.

-Edward ¿Estás bien?

-Alice me saca de quicio.

-Te puedo escuchar ¿sabes?

-Es por eso que lo digo enana.

-Dejen de discutir niños pequeños- dijo mi hermosa esposa.

-Lo sentimos- salimos de la habitación y ahí se encontraba mi adorable hermana.

-Bien tortolitos he planeado una fiesta para Nessie y quiero que se divierta antes de que sepa la verdad.

-¿Crees que le afecte mucho?- pregunto Bella abrazándome.

-No podemos estar seguros, solo espero que ella tome la mejor decisión, es su vida nosotros hicimos lo que creímos correcto, pero no la tomamos en cuenta por que era muy pequeña, ahora es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Bien, como no puedo tener visiones de Ness he tenido que ver a extrañas partes del futuro, y por lo que vi, Ness despertara a las 8 con 17 minutos, así que tenemos tiempo, les enseñare lo que hice en casa- y así fue como Alice nos arrastro a Bella y a mí para ver la decoración de la reciente mansión familiar.

No podía quejarme, tenía una vida maravillosa, después de que Bella visitara a los Vulturis todos nos relajamos, manteníamos a Ness en casa, nos dedicamos a enseñarle todo lo que debía saber, para mi orgullo Ness aprendía rápidamente, logre enseñarle seis idiomas en dos años, algo que no logre con mi Bella, todos nos encargamos de enseñarle lo necesario para que estuviera lista al enfrentarse a la sociedad.

-Todo quedo perfecto Alice- dijo Bella.

-Sabia que lo aprobarías, que Ness se parece mucho a ti en cuanto a todo esto de sorpresas y regalos, aunque no lo entiendo si la hemos estado consintiendo desde que nació- no pude evitar reírme. Vaya que sí era consentida mi pequeña.

-Es mejor que mi pequeña sea así, no te ofendas pero no quiero otra tu gastando en cosas innecesarias.

-Jaja, que gracioso Edward Anthony- ¡Mierda la hice enojar! ¡Peor está bloqueando sus pensamientos!

-Perdón Alice- dije resignado.

-Qué bueno que lo pensaste bien Cullen.

**Nessie Pov**

De ahora en adelante tomaría siestas, odiaba perder tanto tiempo durmiendo, pero no había querido dormir en las últimas dos semanas y eso me llevo a dormir más de diez horas, sabía que a mis padres les encantaba verme dormir, cuando era más pequeña se acostaban a mi lado y ambos me veían, dormir, papá decía que cuando mi madre era humana antes de que comenzaran una relación el se colaba a su habitación para verla dormir, el tenia a pesar de poder ver mis sueños la esperanza de que yo hablara dormida como lo hacia mi madre, no fue así, pero aun así amaba verme dormir, tenía una relación muy estrecha con él, papá estuvo conmigo desde que tengo conciencia y eso fue casi al instante en el que nací, también mamá pero de una forma diferente, cuando papá estaba cerca era como una necesidad de estar siempre a su lado. Sabía que papá no me quería cuando supo que mamá estaba embarazada pero no lo podía culpar, además de que el amor que veo en el cada vez que está conmigo es real por que es el mismo amor que cuando esta con mi madre. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sonreí ampliamente cuando vi mi habitación llena.

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos. Prácticamente había olvidado mi cumpleaños numero 7, parecía una adulta más que una niña pero mi madre siempre dice que la edad es solo un numero.

-Mi princesa muchas felicidades- papá siempre me llamaba princesa, la situación podría ser extraña porque él se ve mucho menor que yo pero aun así dejo que me consienta.

-Edward suelta a nuestra hija, yo también quiero felicitarla- papá se retiro a regañadientes y mi madre me abrazo.

-No puedo creer cuanto has crecido, mi bebé.

-Los amo.

-Y nosotros a ti Ness- tía Alice se lanzo sobre mí, no es como si me quejara ya que soy tan fuerte como cualquiera de ellos- felicidades sobrina favorita.

-Soy la única que tienes tía Ali- ella se rio, se dejo caer a un lado mío sin salir de la cama.

El abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme me felicitaron y después lo hizo el tío Em, termine llorando por tanta risa, la tía Rose, me felicito y dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, el tío Jasper templo el ambiente para felicitarme de forma privada, todos lo regañaron pero fue divertido verlos a todos tirados en el piso riendo mientras él me felicitaba, y decían que el tío Jasper es el más tranquilo de la familia.

Después de que las felicitaciones terminaran nos dirigimos a la casa principal, nosotros teníamos una pequeña cabaña alejada de la casa, pero también teníamos nuestros propios cuartos en la mansión Cullen. Papá llevaba mis ojos vendados mientras me dirigía a la casa, gracias a mi mitad vampiro tenía un buen equilibrio, mamá me conto que cuando era humana vivía pegada al piso, que si no hubiera conocido a mi padre se hubiera casado con el por tantas veces que lo había besado. Recuerdo que ni el tío Em me había hecho reír tanto como cuando mamá me conto esa historia. Sentí cuando nos detuvimos y papá me quito la venda.

Esto sin duda alguna era obra de la tía Alice, la casa estaba decorada con un estilo electro, no porque la música electrónica llamara mi atención, si no porque amaba la tecnología, tía Alice había colocado paneles donde se veían varias partes de la sala, había luces y había objetos brillantes por todos lados, cerca de la escalera se encontraba una Laptop negra y al lado de una mesa para DJ, tía Alice se había lucido con todo. Había una mesa con comida y lo que deduje era sangre de algún animal, se habían excedido con la comida.

-Es increíble, gracias a todos, pero gracias en especial tía Ali se que organizaste todo.

-Me alegra que te gustara Ness, ahora disfrutemos, ¿quieres hacer algunas mezclas?

Toda la familia se puso a bailar mientras mezclaba música, no mezclas como los DJ yo hacía cosas más tranquilas.

-Mamá, papá, esta canción es para ustedes, trabaje en ella durante un tiempo y espero que les guste- había hecho mi primera composición, papá me había enseñado desde pequeña a tocar el piano y era una de mis grandes pasiones, siempre había tocado composiciones famosas o composiciones hechas por mi padre, pero hace poco solo surgió la melodía, mi padre me había dicho que simplemente aparecía en tu cabeza y no salía hasta que la tocabas y la repetías hasta tenerla aprendida, así me sentí, y cuando la tocaba solo podía pensar en ellos, mis tíos y abuelos se alejaron para que mamá y papá bailaran solos en la pista/sala.

-Gracias hija, es hermosa- dijo mi madre sin dejar de ver los ojos de mi padre en un tono de voz normal, la podía escuchar, una ventaja de ser mitad vampira.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña- dijo papá logrando sacarme unas cuantas lagrimas.

Todos me felicitaron por mi composición, estoy segura de que mi padre estaba llorando de forma vampírica. Los regalos llegaron cerca de medianoche, la sorpresa de tía Rose fue mi primer kit de maquillaje dijo que pronto lo necesitaría, habíamos pasado el día riendo y contando anécdotas , había bailado con papá algo así como una vals por mis siete años.

-Es hora de irnos a casa- dijo papá. Lo mire confundida, después de dormir diez horas seguidas no tenía ganas de dormir. Mire a mis tíos y todos veían con cara de aceptación a papá, eso era raro, ellos siempre peleaban para que me quedara en casa.

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar Ness- dijo mi madre. Mire confundida a mis padres, no teníamos secretos, incluso recuerdo lo doloroso que fue para papá decirme que no me quería cuando supo que mamá estaba embarazada.

-De acuerdo- murmure mientras me despedía de mis tíos y abuelos.

Una vez que llegamos a casa papá, se comenzó a pasear por toda la casa mientras se agarraba el pelo y luego se tocaba el puente de la nariz, me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras esperaba que se dispusieran a hablar.

-Edward solo estás haciendo que Ness y yo nos pongamos mas ansiosas, siéntate a mi lado y empecemos con esto, no es nada malo.

Papá se sentó al lado de mi madre y tomo su mano.

-¿Papi está bien?- parece ridículo pero me acostumbre así y no podría llamar a mi padre de otra forma, además de que le debía respeto.

-Estoy bien princesa, solo algo nervioso, he planeado esta plática desde hace meses.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No princesa, es..., debes prometer que no interrumpirás hasta que te cuente toda la historia.

-No te preocupes lo hare.

-Y bloquea tus pensamientos por favor- sonreí a mi padre y di un asentimiento- tu madre y yo te hemos platicado nuestra relación, te hemos contado las dificultades que tuvimos y quienes nos rodeaban mientras nosotros crecíamos como pareja, pero no te hemos contado de alguien importante en esta historia- mire curiosa a papá- Jacob, él era el mejor amigo de tu madre...- estaba realmente impresionada con la historia que contaba papá, comencé a llenar los huecos de lo que me habían contado acerca de su relación y todo parecía encajar- cuando nos fuimos de luna de miel no pensamos en lo que paso en la boda, pocas semanas después de que regresáramos a Forks por el embarazo de tu madre Jacob quiso ir a verla.

-¿No lo hizo?- me enfadaba que ese tal Jacob quisiera alejar a mamá de papá, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-El día que el iría a verte tu tía Alice tuvo una visión, fue extraño porque Alice no puede verte- es cierto tea Alice no puede verme en sus visiones- ni a los lobos-mire hacia afuera de la casa y vi que estaba amaneciendo, papá llevaba horas contándome todo con lujo de detalle, incluso toda la historia de los lobos que había llegado a el por mi madre- en esa visión Jacob aparecía, el tampoco estaba de acuerdo con tu nacimiento, pero nos apoyo cuando los demás lobos pensaron que eras peligrosa, cuando naciste el creyó que Bella había muerto y pensó que la única forma de vengarse de mí era matándote- abrí mis ojos asustada.

-¿Me mato?- pregunte esperando a que papá contestara.

-No, el se imprimo de ti- me quede en shock.

-¿Bebé estas bien?- pregunto mi madre abrazándome, mi padre se acomodo del otro lado y también me abrazo.

-Solo estoy impresionada, continua por favor- mi padre no se movió de mi lado.

-Eso fue lo que nos salvo del ataque de los lobos, nos enfrentamos a los Vulturis por ti, todo salió bien, fue ahí donde tu madre y yo conocimos a los amigos de tu abuelo- mis padre habían viajado conmigo a visitar a los amigos del abuelo Carlisle, decían que era bueno tener amistados, además de que todos me adorarían, eso habían dicho y eso fue lo que paso- después de eso, todo fue paz y felicidad, tu estuviste con Jacob desde que naciste, el era tu destino, pero no todo salió bien, cerca de 40 años después Jacob murió, no por viejo fue un accidente, los lobos se curan fácilmente pero una costilla se le enterró en el corazón después de un accidente. Eso te destrozo, tu madre y yo intentamos sacarte adelante pero tú no querías vivir si él no estaba en tu vida- papá estaba sollozando- me dijiste que era el peor padre del mundo, que como me atrevía a decirte que podías vivir sin el si estabas con él desde pequeña, que pasabas más tiempo con el del que pasaste conmigo, dijiste que no teníamos derecho sobre tu vida porque en cuento naciste se la habíamos entregado a Jacob, un vampiro solo se enamora realmente una vez en la vida y a ti no te habíamos dado opción de enamorarte de alguien más. Creímos que estabas dolida y que pasaría con el tiempo, tú te veías bien, pero siempre me bloqueabas de tus pensamientos, después descubrimos que te habías suicidado. Tu madre no lo soporto y ella también se mato, luego yo y toda nuestra familia termino por ser destruida por los Vulturis.

Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, no podía creer que lo hubiera sucedido en mi otra vida si mis padres no se hubieran ido de Forks.

-Después de tener esa visión, Alice y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos de Forks para salvarte a ti y a todos, al principio no quisimos contarte nada de esto porque eras muy pequeña y no sabíamos como lo tomarías, por eso decidimos hacerlo ahora, no queríamos que hubiera mentiras por eso lo hicimos, pero también sabíamos que tenias derecho a escribir tu propio camino y que si querías conocer a Jacob podías hacerlo, con la condición de que si algo le sucede no nos culparas ni cometerás ninguna tontería como matarte, esa visión me hizo cambiar, sentí que te perdí y fue muy doloroso, no quiero perderte otra vez.

-No me perderás papi, agradezco que hayan hecho esto por mi y que sean honestos, entiendo el dolor que esto les causo y no voy a ser una mala hija.

-¿Tomaste una decisión?

-Sí, he decidido que...

* * *

**Hola! no puedo creer que haya actualizado tan pronto ¿cual creen que sera la decisión de Ness? espero les guste esta historia :D gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios (Sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones?) Besos.**


	6. Periodo

**Periodo**

**Nessie Pov**

-¿Tomaste una decisión?

-Sí, he decidido que quiero seguir con la vida que tengo ahora, agradezco que me lo hayan contado, y también agradezco que no hayan permitido que ese futuro sucediera, los amo a ambos y en cuanto a Jacob por todo lo que me has contado no quiero conocerlo, puede que en esa visión me enamorara de el por conocerlo desde pequeña, pero no soy la chica de esa vision y no me enamorare de el por imprimación, tal vez debería ver alguna foto de él para cubrir mis ojos si lo llegara a ver algún día- no podía permitir que mi familia fuera dañada, y si debía sacrificar algo que ni siquiera siento lo podía hacer, no sería la culpable del dolor de mi familia.

-Te apoyaremos en todo pequeña- dijo mi padre, aun estaba algo confundida, no todos los días te enteras de que tienes un destino y que ese destino hará que tu familia muera, tenía que hacer esto por ellos.

Mamá se acerco a mí con una foto en la mano, antes había visto fotos de mi madre cuando era humana, pero al ver esa foto casi llore, mamá estaba con un chico muy guapo no lo podía negar, ella se veía tranquila con el pero sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que tenía en otras fotos en las que la había visto con mi padre cuando era humana, supongo que en ese tiempo fue es su tiempo separados.

-¿El es Jacob?

-Así es, esta foto la tomo Billy el padre de Jacob, ambos estábamos un poco distraídos.

Tome la foto de Jacob y la guarde, esperaba no tener que utilizarla algún día.

* * *

Desperté desorientada pero no abrí los ojos, era la tercera vez que soñaba con Jacob, tenía que quitarme su imagen de la cabeza, no podía creer que después de tantos años me perturbara su imagen justo ahora, estaba por cumplir 21 años de vida en unos meses, acabábamos de llegar a una ciudad de Canadá, y pronto comenzaríamos con el teatro familiar, el abuelo Carlisle aun no nos decía cual sería la dinámica que seguiríamos.

Abrace mas mi almohada y esta se rió.

-Pensé que te irías- dije risueña y abrí los ojos. Mi padre sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya que tanto ama mi madre.

-Sabes que amo verte dormir, además tu madre aun no regresa y me siento solo- la familia había decidido salir de caza, yo no me encontraba de mucho humor y ninguno de mis padre me quiso dejar, al final tuve que rogar que alguno fuera y después el otro lo haría.

-¿Viste mi sueño?- comencé a bloquear mis pensamientos, no quería que papá se preocupara.

-Si mi princesa, no debes preocuparte, el no te hará daño, no mientras yo viva.

Después de platicar con mi padre acerca de mi sueño o más bien pesadilla decidí darme un baño, el agua estaba deliciosa... después sangre y un grito desgarrado de mi parte.

**Edward Pov**

Seguí acostado en la cama de mi princesa mientras pensaba en la pesadilla que había tenido, Jacob estaba con ella, y con la imprimación ella caía rendida a sus pies, después el decidía que no quería a la familia y la obligaba a matarnos a todos , parecía que mi pequeña princesa le tenia demasiado miedo al poder de la imprimación, la imagen de Jacob y Ness asesinándonos a todos aun rondaba mi cabeza cuando escuche su grito, corrí al baño y la encontré bajo la regadera llorando.

Inmediatamente la abrace, no es como si no la hubiera visto desnuda antes, era mi princesa yo la había bañado y cambiado sus pañales.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-La sangre -susurro ella, mire su cuerpo en busca de heridas y luego me percate de algo, Ness tenía sangre entre las piernas pero no había ninguna herida, nunca pensé que esto le podría pasar a mi hija por su descendencia de los vampiros, pero al parecer la parte humana quería aparecer. Bese la cabeza de mi pequeña.

-Princesa, no sabíamos que esto pasaría pero ya te habíamos explicado los procesos del cuerpo humano, esto que te está pasando es completamente normal ¿Por qué estas asustada?

-Lo lamento papi, yo solo vi la sangre y me asuste, no pensé que me pasaría a mi- mi pequeña seguía llorando.

-No te disculpes, me iré a cambiar para ir a la farmacia a comprarte toallas sanitarias, termina de bañarte ya vuelvo.

Después de cambiarme muy velozmente salí corriendo de casa, llegaría mas rápido corriendo que en automóvil, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, más precisamente que me pasara a mí, sé que mi hija me ama, pero estoy seguro de que estará muy avergonzada cuando llegue a casa, y más porque la vi desnuda. ¿No puedo estar Bella ahí? ¿Por qué yo?

La farmacia estaba vacía, me parecía normal ya que eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana, entre y comencé a buscar el pasillo femenino, ¿que creerían de un chico que compra toallas? Estaba buscando la mejor opción para mi pequeña, sabía que Bella en su vida humana usaba tampones, así que comencé a buscarlos y leí lo que decían. ¡Mi pequeña no se metería nada ahí! Opte por lo que me pareció la mejor opción y compre las toallas.

Llegue a casa y como creí que pasaría Nessie estaba demasiado avergonzada conmigo. ¡Bella llega pronto!

**Bella Pov**

Me adelante a la familia, Edward también debía cazar pero ninguno quería dejar sola a nuestra hija, así que volvería antes y el podría ir a cazar, llegue a casa y me asuste al ver la imagen que había en la sala.

Nessie estaba abrazando a Edward mientras lloraba, el solo le acariciaba el cabello mientras esperaba a que se tranquilizara.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunte acercándome a Ness, ella inmediatamente se echo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Edward?

-Princesa ¿quieres que le cuente a mamá lo que paso?- Ness asintió sobre mi pecho y Edward se disponía a relatar lo que paso.

-Ness tuvo su primer periodo- soltó Edward, abrí lo ojos como platos, aun no me quedaba claro por qué lloraba- tu no estabas y me toco a mi explicar las cosas que las madres explican y bueno ya que ninguno pensó que esto llegaría a ocurrir Ness se asusto y me asusto a mí y la vi desnuda y...- me perdí en la vi desnuda- ... y henos aquí.

-Edward no entendí nada de lo que dijiste- Ness miro a su padre aun avergonzada con él y después toco mi mejilla para mostrarme lo que paso.

Mire a Edward con comprensión, Ness estaba avergonzada con el pero él estaba nervioso y dolido, no había sido su intención hacer a nuestra hija avergonzar pero había pasado y no podíamos cambiarlo, además el solo se preocupo por ella y no pensó en que estaría desanuda, el solo quería asegurarse que estaría bien.

-Pequeña tu padre no quería avergonzarte, el te ama, solo estaba preocupado por tu bienestar. Edward ve con los demás, necesitas cazar y la pequeña estará bien, hablare con ella.

Edward se fue y yo me quede platicando con Ness, después de mucho tiempo pareció tranquilizarse y ya no se sentía avergonzada.

* * *

Cuando regresaron para vergüenza de Ness tuvimos que platicarles lo que paso bueno las cosas tal vez sucedieron de otra manera y ellos terminaron enterándose, Ness volvió a ser la misma con Edward, estaba segura que a él estaba muy aliviado, Edward tenía una relación demasiado cercana con nuestra pequeña y le dolería mucho alejarse aunque sea un poco de ella algunas veces hasta podía decir que el tenia una relación más cercana con ella que yo, bueno la mayoría del tiempo.

Ese fin de semana Emmett se dedico a hacer sonrojar a mi hija, Rosalie lo dejo en abstinencia, Esme y Carlisle lo dejaron sin videojuegos y Edward lo golpeo y no le habla al igual que mi pequeña hija, se que pronto se cansaran y lo perdonaran pero por ahora un escarmiento está bien.

* * *

**Hola! me parecio una enternidad desde el ultimo capitulo jaja que les parecio mis queridas lectoras, gracias por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos :D Besos.**


	7. La nueva dinamica

**La nueva dinámica**

**Nessie Pov**

Mi tema había sido olvidado, todos nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de la nueva casa, el abuelo Carlisle nos daría la nueva dinámica familiar, al ser tantos en una misma casa levantaríamos sospechas y teníamos que planear bien que es lo que le diríamos a los demás, estaba muy nerviosa hace 7 años acudí a la universidad pero lo hice sola, así que ahora tenía que presentarme con mi familia y sería extraño para los demás que los llamara mamá, papá y tíos.

El abuelo se paro enfrente de nosotros, por las caras de papá y tía Alice podía intuir que ellos ya sabían de que iba la dinámica, ambos tenían grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

-Rosalie, Jasper, ustedes seguirán siendo hermanos, solo que Rose serás un año mayor que Jasper, igual que antes serán los hijos de una hermana de Esme quedaron huérfanos por eso los adoptamos, bien aquí vienen los cambios, estuve quebrándome la cabeza con todos ustedes- el tío Emmett comenzó a reír.

-Somos un dolor de cabeza papá admítelo las drogas han hecho a tus hijos un problema- estuve a punto de reír de no ser por la mirada de el abuelo- lo lamento, continua.

-Como les decía- miro significativamente al tío Em-estuve pensando mucho en como resolvería su situación, debido a las relaciones que hay, Bella serás hermana de Emmett lo lamento- papá y yo comenzamos a reír, el tío Em abrazo a mi madre y esta estaba gritando histéricamente que la bajara.

-Cálmate hermanita- miro a mi padre y le sonrió burlonamente- mas te vale que trates bien a mi hermanita de lo contrario te hare sufrir- nadie pudo evitar la risa, el tío Em no podía ser serio por mucho tiempo.

-Ahora quiero darles su apellido, no pueden ser Cullen, por lo que adoptaran el apellido de Bella ambos serán Swan- el rostro de mamá se crispo de dolor, el tema aun era difícil para ella, papá solía llamar al abuelo Charlie una vez al mes, el abuelo siempre quería verlo pero papá siempre daba escusas hasta que el abuelo dejo de insistir, incluso le preguntaba por alguien en su vida. Hace poco tiempo el abuelo enfermo y mamá ha estado muy preocupada por el- Edward, Bella fue difícil para mi hacer esto pero por su relación con Ness pero en esta ocasión creo que la mejor decisión fue que Edward y Ness fueran hermanos ambos se parecen mucho y decir que no son familia levantaría sospechas se que Ness tiene tus ojos Bella pero ahora no se nota, Ness serás la hermana mayor de Edward y Alice, ambos serán mellizos, sus padres murieron cuando Ness tenía 21 años y Alice y Edward tenían 15, a Ness le faltaban 1 año para terminar la universidad por lo que decidimos cuidarlos, serán los hijos de un primo mío por eso tienen el apellido Cullen, cuando Ness salió de la universidad ustedes ya no quisieron irse por sus respectivas parejas.

-Me gusta la nueva dinámica Carlisle- dijo tía Alice emocionada mientras me abrazaba- serás mi hermanita.

-Tía Alice, soy mayor que tu.

-Ness acerca de eso creo que tendrás que irte acostumbrando a llamarlos por su nombre- mire a mis padres, seria sencillo con mis tíos, pero sería horrible para mi llamar a mis padres por su nombre.

-Lo hare, ¿donde trabajare?- sabia que mis tíos y mis padres irían al instituto pero el abuelo no me había dicho nada de donde trabajaría, se supone que ya termine la universidad.

-Serás maestra en el instituto- nadie hablo, mire al abuelo en busca de la broma pero él no sonrió, mamá y papá me abrazaron.

-Tú puedes hija, eres inteligente y cuando estabas en la universidad diste más de 3 conferencias- me recordó mi madre muy orgullosa.

-Sé que puedo pero me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeran antes para acostumbrarme, además de que les daré clases, y no podre llamarlos como siempre les llamo- comencé nerviosa.

-Tranquila princesa, todos te ayudaremos con esto, faltan tres horas para que comiencen las clases ¿quieres dormir un poco?- mire a mi padre y asentí, el me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y mamá beso mi mejilla, mire a todos y me fui a casa a dormir un poco y aclarar mis ideas.

**Bella Pov**

Conocía tan bien a Edward que sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría en contra de Carlisle. Quite mi escudo para que escuchara lo que pensaba.

"Edward, tranquilízate, Carlisle no sabía que Ness se pondría así, nadie podía saberlo, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir" Edward me dio una mirada de aceptación.

-Carlisle no me voy a enojar pero preferiría que unos días antes nos avisaras de cosas como estas, Ness esta algo perturbada por que no sabe que va a hacer.

-Lo lamento Edward no tenía idea de que reaccionaria así, asumí que estaría bien para ella, me disculpare de ser necesario.

-No creo que sea necesario Carlisle, Edward y yo hablaremos con ella- mi suegro sonrió, sabía que yo tendría que domar a las bestias, Edward y Ness suelen tener el mismo temperamento y cuando se lo proponen ambos pueden ser un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

-Estoy nerviosa- Edward manejaba su nueva y más reciente versión de Volvo creo que si tiene un gran amor por este auto he llegado a creer que su amor por las cosas me ha dejado en tercer lugar primero esta Ness, en segunda lugar esta su Volvo y en tercer lugar estoy yo.

Mire a mi pequeña hija que se encontraba en el asiento trasero del Volvo.

-Estarás bien, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos y cualquier duda que tengas puedes llamarnos con tu poder y te ayudaremos- gracias a Kate y nuestra visita a Zafrina (una de Carlisle a quien visitamos para que conociera a Ness), mi pequeña y yo controlamos nuestros poderes, yo podía quitar mi escudo para que Edward leyera mi mente, también podía expandir mi escudo para proteger a un grupo de personas, mi pequeña podía lanzar imágenes y sonidos hasta ocho kilómetros, solo debía concentrarse en la persona a la que quería que llegara el mensaje y lo haría, también tocarnos ya no era una necesidad para ella. También podía crear ilusiones, algo que Zafrina gustosa le enseño.

-Gracias ma... Bella... ugh odio esto- no pudimos evitar reírnos, la ultima hora Ness intentaba llamarnos a todos por nuestros nombres algo que le estaba constando mucho.

-Estarás bien Ness, lo lograras.

Llegamos al instituto con suficiente tiempo, Jasper y Alice ya nos esperaban, Emmett y Rose debían de haberse perdido en el camino esperaba llegaran a primera clase.

-¿Donde está mi hermano?- pregunte bromeando.

-Pervirtiendo a mi hermana de seguro- respondió Jasper.

-Más respeto con mi novia y mis hermanas Jasper- dijo Edward y todos comenzamos a reír.

-Hermano yo soy la mayor, ya estuve en la universidad no creo que pueda ser mas pervertida- Ness nos sorprendió a todos.

-Esa es mi hermanita- salto Alice hacia ella abrazándolo y riendo.

-Bella cuñadita más vale cuides bien a mi hermanito porque te las veras conmigo.

-Reneesme más vale que tengas más respeto con tu madre que aun no estamos en clase- solté a velocidad vampírica.

-Lo siento mamá- dijo apenada y sonrojándose.

-Es una broma- dije abrazándola y riéndome.

-Edward ya te había dicho que amo a mi cuñada- dijo mi pequeña haciéndonos reír de nuevo- bueno creo que debo irme tengo que preparar todas mis cosas en dirección.

-Suerte Reneesme- dijo Edward.

-Edward mas te vale que me pidas matrimonio pronto, quiero recuperar mi apellido rápido. Edward me miro pícaro.

-Creí que odiabas el matrimonio joven, es mas tu odias el matrimonio.

-Cambie de opinión- me puse de puntita para besarlo cuando sentí a Edward tensarse.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunte, mire a Alice y a Jasper, Alice estaba riéndose y Jasper estaba en la misma situación de Edward.

-Lo que pasa cuñada es que somos irresistibles y toda la población masculina ya esta fantaseando con nosotras- dijo Alice.

**Edward Pov**

"Alejo al cobrizo de ella y la beso, es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ella va a corresponderme, su trasero es perfecto, a puesto que en la cama es fantas..."

-Edward bloquéalos- la voz de Bella me distrajo de los pensamientos de ese mocoso, ugh porque tengo respeto a la vida humana, de otra forma ya lo hubiera matado de un golpe.

-Lo siento Bella, esos chicos no controlan sus pensamientos, tu eres mía-Bella sonrió.

-Amo cuando te pones posesivo- sonreí de forma torcida, solo Bella dice eso en lugar de enojarse.

-Chicos debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde- nos aviso Alice.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase literatura, con las presentaciones y todo se podía decir que el día era muy aburrido a excepción por las platicas que mantenía con Bella sin que el maestro se diera cuenta. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de descubrirnos pero no lo logro.

Calculo llego y cuando entramos a clase me sorprendí al ver a mi hija.

"Es hermosa"

"Sera la dueña de mis sueños húmedos"

"Puedo imaginar nuestra historia de amor, ella no querrá salir conmigo por mi edad pero nos amaremos profundamente"

"Papá veo tu cara, bloquéalos, yo los ignoro" mire a mi hija, tenía la vista clavada en mi, cuando vio que le devolví la mirada se relajo, Bella y yo nos sentamos al final del salón.

-Hola chicos bienvenidos a este primer curso de cálculo- mi pequeño se sentó en el escritorio- mi nombre es Reneesme Carlie Cullen y seré su profesora titular, este es mi primer año dando clase, apenas he salido de la universidad así que los entiendo y por eso tratare de ser razonable con ustedes, no por eso dejare que me pasen por encima, me conocen en mis conferencias por cero tolerancia así que no me molestara sacarlos de clase si me faltan al respeto, yo siempre odie las presentaciones así que no los obligare a que lo hagan. Ya que es la primera clase pueden hacerme preguntas y con gusto las contestare pero se las regresare- me sentí inmediatamente orgulloso de mi hija.

Un chico levanto su mano tímidamente, debia sentir mi mirada perforarlo.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Estamos en un salón de clases por lo que preferiría que me hablara de usted y si tengo novio- Bella ahogo su risa en mi brazo con lo que contesto Ness- ¿cuál fue su promedio en matemáticas o en alguna materia relacionada el año pasado?- el numero que el chico tenía en su cabeza hizo que ocultara mi risa con tos y que todos me miraran, claramente el iba a mentir.

-89- respondió nervioso, mi pequeña tomo la lista de una carpeta y comenzó a pasar por los nombres.

-Usted es el señor Johnson ¿cierto?- al aludido asintió.

-Según su registro usted reprobó el semestre anterior y paso su examen de segunda oportunidad con un 71.

-Lo lamento señorita Cullen.

Las preguntas siguieron, mi hija era increíblemente buena con las mentiras.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- pregunto una chica. Claro que ella ya sabía la respuesta únicamente quería que Ness me hiciera notar.

-Tengo un hermano y una hermana- se limito a responder, el timbre sonó y la chica se salvo de cualquier pregunta que tuviera en mente mi pequeña.

Fue sin duda alguna la mejor clase que tuvimos. Nos reunimos en la cafetería, Emmett y Rosalie se veían aburridos, Alice sonreía y Jasper parecía divertido con los sentimientos de esta.

-¿Que tal sus clases?- pregunto Rose

-Aburridas- respondieron Jasper, Alice y Emmett.

-Nosotros tuvimos calculo con Ness, fue muy divertido- dijo Bella.

* * *

La rutina que habíamos adoptado estaba bien, todos ayudábamos a Ness con sus planes de clase, hoy parecía un día muy aburrido, después de el receso teníamos clase de física, compartíamos esa clase con Jasper y Alice y ella nos dijo que veríamos un video sumamente aburrido acerca del movimiento rectilíneo uniforme.

-Edward saltémonos esa clase- dijo Bella, ambos decidimos saltarnos el almuerzo y disfrutar el día nublado, Bella tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, estaba sentada entre mis piernas de espaldas a mí, la abrace más fuerte.

-¿Que pretende señorita Swan?- susurre en su oreja.

-El armario del señor Smith aun no lo hemos estrenado.

-Sera un placer estrenarlo contigo.

Una vez que Bella y yo revisamos que nadie nos viera entrar al armario comenzamos a besarnos, se podía decir que nuestra relación aun era joven, incluso mi hija se había llegado a quejar pero una vez que Bella y yo nos poníamos en plan romántico nadie podía detenernos.

Comencé a besar el cuello de Bella mientras ella se arqueaba, tome sus pechos por encima de la ropa para acariciarlos, ella acariciaba la parte interior de mi muslo izquierdo, podía decir que me estaba volviendo loco de necesidad, estábamos en un armario por lo que desvestirnos no era algo que pudiéramos hacer, comencé a desabrochar el pantalón de Bella y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío, tome su cadera y la lévate mientras rozábamos nuestros sexos.

-No me tortures- acomode mi miembro en su entrada y comencé a adentrarme en ella lentamente, ella comenzó a moverse sobre mi pero la detuve y acelere el ritmo a velocidad vampírica, ella comenzó a jadear fuertemente y yo no me quede atrás, trate de silenciarnos besándonos.

-Bella... así amor-dije mientras ella mordía mi hombro.

-Oh Edward- estábamos a punto de llegar, podía sentir a Bella tensándose en mi y la puerta se abrió. El señor Smith ha trabajado en el instituto 30 años, todos respetaban su armario.

-A la direccion ahora- Bella y yo seguíamos en la misma posición aun en shock.

**Nessie Pov**

La señorita Willams la secretaria del director me mando llamar, esperaba no fuera nada malo, hace un mes que estábamos aquí y me estaba gustando dar clases.

Entre a la dirección y me tope a mis padres sentados frente al director, del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el señor Smith.

-Señorita Cullen lamento molestarla en su horario de trabajo pero cuando pasa algo de este tipo se llaman a familiares y ustedes es facil de contactar.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Bueno es extraño decir esto aunque ha sucedido en muchas ocasiones, encontramos a su hermano y a su cuñada en el armario del señor Smith teniendo relaciones sexuales-el color comenzó a esparcirse por mis mejillas, debieron llamar a la abuela Esme, esto es vergonzoso- quisimos llamar a la tutora legal de Bella, Esme pero la pobre había venido media hora antes por Jasper y Alice.

-Lamento mucho la actitud de mis hermanos y cuñados.

-Su hermana Alice y Jasper solo recibieron una sanción el día de hoy sin embargo su hermano y cuñada me temo que estarán suspendidos tres días, solo porque sus calificaciones son excelentes de lo contrario serian expulsados- mire interrogante a mis padres, por su cara estaban a punto de reír.

-¿Puedo saber que fue lo que hicieron para ser suspendidos?- trate de mantener mi tono lo más formal posible.

-Al parecer el señor Smith los encontró a mitad del acto y no quisieron quedarse con la frustración, su hermano le cerró la puerta en la cara y le dijo "espere a que terminemos"- ¡Oh por Dios! Tenía que hacer algo antes de comenzar a reír.

-Edward Cullen, ¿qué clase de comportamiento es ese? Isabella Swan esperaba más de ti, de mi cuenta corre que sean severamente castigados, sus padres los han criado mejor que eso, Edward dame las llaves del Volvo, yo los llevare a casa. Estoy decepcionada de ustedes, me han avergonzado, y no quiero que digas nada Edward, Alice también será castigada. Lo lamento director esto no se volverla a repetir- tome a mis padres y los lleve al estacionamiento, durante el camino bloquee mis pensamientos para que mi padre no supiera que pasaba por mi cabeza, cuando estuvimos en el Volvo pude evitar reír.

-Eso fue muy vergonzoso- dije entre risas.

-Y divertido- dijo papá riendo.

-Aun no puedo creer que le dijeras eso- seguí riéndome.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo- dijo mamá. -Después de que nos encontrara ya estaba resignada a dejar todo para después cuando tu padre le cerró la puerta, juro que vi como el pobre cambiaba de color.

-No lo van a volver a hacer ¿verdad?- dije seria.

-No te preocupes hija, ya no te dejaremos en vergüenza- dijo mamá. Ella y papá me veían desde el asiento trasero.

-Ahora creo que debo pensar en algo para regañar a mi hermana Alice.

-Quítale la tarjeta, créeme eso es una gran castigo- dijo papá.

-No, mejor dile que no podrá meterse con mi guardarropa por lo menos en tres años.

-Creo que me has ganado Bella- dijo mi padre mientras la besaba, arranque el Volvo mientras me dirigía a casa.

-Podrían dejar eso para un lugar más privado- la mano de mamá estaba bajo la camiseta de mi padre en algún lugar de su espalda y prefería no decir en donde estaba la mano de mi padre- se que somos de mente abierta y esas cosas pero aun así soy su hija.

-Lo lamentamos pequeña- dijeron ambos, nunca hemos tenido ningún tabú acerca del sexo, en una casa llena de vampiros donde todos escuchamos todo no es posible no saber de las relaciones de los demás, incluso de la de mis padres.

Mantuve la compostura al entrar a casa, quería reírme pero debía ser seria. La abuela Esme estaba sentada entre el tío Jasper y la tía Alice, sabía que los había regañado, pobre de la abuela.

-Alice Cullen, estas castigada por tu comportamiento, me llamaron a dirección, tienes idea de la vergüenza que pase, eres mi hermana menor, que ejemplo se supone que estoy dando si encuentras a mis hermanos teniendo relaciones con sus respectivas parejas, 3 años Alice Cullen, 3 años sin vestir a mi madre- la cara de la tía Alice era un poema, pocas veces alguien podía sorprenderla, estaba muy orgullosa de mi misma.

-Ness, hermana, sobrina favorita, no puedes hacerme esto, sabes que tu madre sería un desastre sin mí.

-¡Alice! sabes que me gusta mi forma de vestir, además a Edward le gusto con lo que sea que lleve puesto- escuche un "te prefiero desnuda" por parte de mi padre pero decidí ignorarlo.

La abuela se enojo mucho con mis padres cuando supo que a ellos también los habían sorprendido, el tío Emmett no dejo de hacerles burlas y les dijo que era más seguro hacerlo en el bosque. Creo que tendré pesadillas.

* * *

**Hola! disculpen si este cap tiene muchos errores, literalmente me estoy cayendo del sueño pero queria actualizar hoy creo que soy complicada, en fin, gracias muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, me alegra saber que esta historia es de su agrado, pueden comentar si les esta gustando, si no, o pueden darme sugerencias, bien creo que ya ire a dormir gracias por todo Besos**


	8. Vacio, soledad, problemas y mas

**Vacio, soledad, problemas y mas**

**Nessie Pov**

El segundo año en el instituto empezaba, ya me había acostumbrado y me gustaba mucho, sin embargo este año era diferente.

Charlie había muerto.

Nunca lo conocí, pero había escuchado tantas cosas de él, de todos los que me rodeaban que de verdad lo había llegado a querer, además de que en las ultimas semanas de su vida tuve que hacerme pasar por una novia de papá para que Charlie estuviera tranquilo de que el que era como su hijo, por fin hubiera superado la muerte de su hija, Charlie fue increíble conmigo, me hablo de lo maravillosa que fue su hija y que debía ser muy especial para que mi padre por fin hubiera salido de su caparazón, llore a mares ese día, sabía que cuando mi madre era humana, mi padre y Charlie no se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo el había aceptado a mi padre y quería que fuera feliz, Charlie murió creyendo que papá se casaría conmigo.

Mamá aun se encontraba muy afectada, sabía que ella amaba mucho a su padre y había sido demasiado difícil todo esto, a pesar de todo cuando vi como papá abrazaba a mamá me di cuenta de algo, me sentía sola, sabía que tenia a mi familia pero ellos estaban en pareja, quería alguien con quien llorar o reír, mis padres siempre estaban ahí para mi, incluso mis tíos y abuelos pero necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y sonreí, no debía dejar que las cosas me afectaran, debía ser fuerte, papá lo había sido cuando estuvo un siglo solo y yo también podía serlo.

-Bienvenidos a este año, mi nombre es Reneesme Cullen y seré su profesora de tecnologías, espero nos llevemos bien, a algunos de ustedes ya los conozco pero a otros no así que espero aprenderme sus nombres. Por el momento explicare de que va la clase y si terminamos temprano los dejare salir- mire hacia la puerta, este a pesar de que amaba mi trabajo seria un largo día.

**Bella Pov**

Tome el libro que estaba intentando leer y lo cerré, no valía la pena seguir pasando paginas a lo loco cuando no sabía ni de que iba la historia, aun no podía creer que mi padre estuviera muerto, me dolía demasiado su muerte, sin embargo me dolió mas la llamada con Sue.

_Flash Back_

_Alice lo había visto, aun no sucedía pero era un hecho, faltaban pocos minutos, decidimos esperar un poco más para llamar a Sue, quien se había casado con Charlie dos años después de que "morí"._

_Cuando paso el suficiente tiempo Edward llamo. Reneesme lloraba sobre mi hombro mientras me decía que le hubiera encantado conocer a su abuelo y que sentía que tuviera que pasar por eso._

_Edward puso el altavoz y escuche la voz de Sue rota al otro lado de la línea. Comencé a sollozar._

_-Ccassa... Swan._

_-Hola Sue, habla Edward, lamentamos lo que sucedió con Charlie, Alice nos lo conto._

_-Gracias Edward... Charlie te consideraba un hijo y sé que tu lo querías como un padre, tus llamadas siempre lo animaban- soltó una risa seguida de llanto- ¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?- Sue siempre supo que estaba viva, al pertenecer a la tribu ella conocía todas las historias de los fríos._

_-Afectada con todo esto._

_-La entiendo, todos en el pueblo y en la tribu han venido, todos apreciaban a su padre._

_-¿Que mierda Sue?- se escucho al fondo._

_-No le hables así a mi madre- se escucho la voz de Leah_

_-Está hablando con ellos, nadie les ha dado el derecho, fue su culpa, Charlie empeoro desde la supuesta muerte de Isabella- sentí como enterraban un cuchillo en mi muerto corazón, sabia quien estaba hablando, era Jacob._

_-Puedes superarlo un momento, han pasado poco más de veinte años Jacob- Leah de nuevo._

_-Lamento que hayan tenido que escuchar esto, Jacob está muy afectado también._

_-No te preocupes Sue, lo entiendo, se que a papá no fue al único que le dolió que esto pasara, pero era necesario._

_-Oh Bella, tanto tiempo sin escucharte..._

_-Isabella, habla Jacob._

_-Es de mala educación arrebatar el teléfono Jacob- dijo Edward._

_-Tu cállate, es tu maldita culpa, Bella debía estar a mi lado, ella debía vivir una vida humana, yo pude haber estado para ella, Charlie hubiera vivido más tiempo de no ser por su supuesta muerte._

_-Jacob, esto tenía que ser así, los Vulturis ya conocían mi existencia, si no me convertían pronto nos matarían a todos, tenía que cortar los lazos para no involucrarlos, hice lo mejor para todos._

_-No Bella, solo hiciste lo mejor para ti y para tu chupasangres-colgó._

_Edward me abrazo, aun no podía creer que ese era mi amigo, en la boda ya se comportaba extraño pero después de nuestra huida y de lo que nos contaba Charlie el había dejado de ser el de siempre._

_Fin Flash Back_

Edward me abrazo fuertemente y se culpo de todo, le dije que eso iba a pasar aun si fuera humana y eso lo consoló un poco, mi hija tampoco estaba muy bien, todos le tenían un cariño especial a mi padre.

Sabía que me estaba comportando un poco infantil pero era muy doloroso pasar por esto. No había querido ir a la cafetería y le había dicho a Edward que quería estar sola, lo cual claramente era un error cuando vi a un chico acercarse a mí, le di mi mejor mirada de lárgate o te mato pero en lugar de irse siguió acercándose.

-Hola ¿Eres Bella cierto?- acaso este chico no tiene sentido de la supervivencia, me recordó un poco a mi cuando era humana, sin embargo yo no estaba sola y su olor es repugnante.

-Isabella- conteste fríamente, el ni se inmuto.

-¿Estas triste por tu novio?

-¿Te conozco?- adiós paciencia.

-No, pero me encantaría que lo hicieras- trato de sonar sexy, que ridículo.

-Tengo novio, y si no te alejas pronto no dudara en hacerte daño- respondí.

-No creo que llegue a tiempo para detenerme- en qué momento se me ocurrió esconderme al final de la biblioteca, tendría que noquearlo, esperaba no ejercer mucha fuerza para matarlo, no quería que nos mudáramos tan pronto.

-Puedo defenderme sola- lo rete, justo cuando se abalanzo sobre mi algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo de su camisa.

-Creo que estas molestando a la señorita quien por cierto es mi adorable hermana menor, así que más te vale que me des una buena explicación si quieres conservar la poca hombría que debes de tener- Emmett me miro preocupado, le sonreí tímidamente, no tenía idea de cómo me había encontrado pero realmente lo agradecía, el se estaba comportando como todo un hermano mayor desde que Carlisle dijo que lo seriamos.

-Ella esta triste por algo que le hizo su novio yo solo intentaba hacerla sentir mejor, no intentaba nada mas- dijo calmadamente, idiota, nadie puede mentirle a un vampiro.

-Punto número uno idiota (te llamare así porque no quiero molestarme en preguntar tu nombre), mi cuñado ama a mi hermana y estoy seguro de que nunca le haría daño, punto numero dos ella esta triste por el aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres y punto número tres, citando el segundo asumo que mientes por decir que esta triste por su novio tienes tres segundos para correr idiota o te aplastare con mi mano tu cabeza- wow, Emmett de verdad me sorprendió, algunas veces podía no ser un idiota, bueno la mayoría del tiempo era un idiota pero eso fue demasiado incluso para él.

El chico salió corriendo de la biblioteca y Emmett me miro con una interrogante en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien- lo abrace- gracias, estaba por noquearlo, no cedía y no tenía idea de que hacer. Todo lo que dijiste fue muy inteligente.

-Fue un placer servirte Bella, ahora vallamos a la cafetería, tu marido me tiene harto- lo mire confundid y divertida a la vez, Emmett no podía ser serio durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Que hizo?- el me miro, seguía abrazado a mi mientras caminábamos.

-Nada- dijo sin emoción en la voz.

-¿Nada?- pregunte.

-¡Nada!- grito- ese es el punto, está sentado ahí sin hacer nada pudriéndose en su propia mierda y tu hacías lo mismo- me carcajeé solo Emmett lograba eso.

-Em literalmente no podemos pudrirnos en nuestra mierda- dije riéndome.

-Esa es mi hermanita señores- grito provocando que todas las miradas se enfocaran en nosotros.

Llegamos a la cafetería aun abrazados, la mirada que Rose nos lanzo la sentí en todo mi ser. Cuando llegue a la mesa en la que se encontraban me senté en el regazo de Edward y él me abrazo.

-¿Debería preocuparme?- pregunto Rose mirando a Em y luego a mí, me reí un poco. Después lo hizo Edward, al ver lo que pasaba por la mente de Emmett.

-Gracias Em.

-Lo hago por mi hermanita- dijo riendo.

-Me explican recuerden que no leo mentes- dijo Rose exagerado con las manos, Em la abrazo y le conto toda la historia.

-¿De verdad pensabas noquearlo?- pregunto faltaban pocos minutos para regresar a clases.

-Si Rose- contesto Em por mi- la hubieras visto en posición defensiva, se veía muy graciosa el tipo casi de mi tamaño y ella lo noquearía claro que él no se lo iba a esperar-Emmett se reía mientras hablaba. Edward acerco su boca a mi odio.

-Yo creo que te veías sexy- oh.

-¿El armario del señor Smith?- pregunte.

-El armario del señor Smith- comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Podrían controlarse un poco, Jasper está a punto de hacer que se provoque una orgia en la cafetería- dijo Rose. Mire a Jasper con pena mientras Alice sonreía, al parecer sería una gran noche para ella.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, Edward tomo mi mano, supongo que dejaríamos el armario del señor Smith en paz.

**Nessie Pov **

La tía Alice y el tío Jasper no quitaban su vista de mi, sabía que se preocupaban y el hecho de que no pudiera esconderle mis sentimientos al tío Jazz lo hacía mas difícil.

Seguí con la clase, aunque me costaba un poco concentrarme, el tío Jazz me relajo y se lo agradecí con uno de mis pensamientos lanzados, cuando se acabo la clase ambos se acercaron a mí.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto tía Alice.

-Estoy bien, solo algo afectada por la muerte de Charlie, no le digan nada a mis padres no quiero preocuparlos sobre todo a mamá ella ya tiene suficiente con lo que siente- tío Jazz me miro interrogante era más que obvio que él no sentía tristeza de mi parte si no soledad.

"Por favor tío Jasper, cuando esté preparada lo contare, no le digas nada a nadie, menos a papá" el me sonrió y se alejo silencioso con tía Alice.

Al salir de clases preferí caminar, no sabía cómo enfrentarme a mis padres mama no notaria lo que me pasaba por el dolor que sentía pero papá se daría cuenta en cuanto me viera, hace años cuando me dijeron que eligiera que rumbo escoger elegí a mi familia, sabía que era lo correcto mis padres sacrificaron muchas cosas por mi y se los debía pero el sentimiento de soledad se hacía cada día mas fuerte debía salir adelante, mi familia es fantástica mi padre logro encontrar una gran recompensa con mi madre al esperar pero cada vez me sentía peor me preguntaba si este sentimiento tenía que ver con la imprimación, y si tengo que buscar a Jacob y pasar el tiempo que tengamos juntos para disminuir esto, me odiaría a mí misma, había escuchado a Jacob decirle a mi madre que era su culpa el que Charlie hubiera muerto nadie lo creía así, era la ley de la vida y aunque mi madre siguiera siendo humana esto de todas formas pasaría, ella misma lo dijo. Como estar con alguien con un alma tan corrompida como la de él.

Estaba por llegar a la cima de la montaña, un efluvio llamo mi atención, los rayos del sol hacían que su piel brillara. Si no fuera mi padre se lo robaría a mamá. _Mierda pensé eso_. La carcajada de mi padre se escucho por todo el bosque.

-Me alegra que me consideres atractivo- dijo divertido.

-¿Como me encontraste?- pregunte cambiando de tema y bloqueando mis pensamientos. Tía Alice no me ve así que tenía que haber algo más.

-Te conozco tan bien como a mí mismo y a tu madre, aunque ella siempre me sorprende, cuando tenemos problemas siempre nos alejamos para que los demás no sufran, me separe de la familia cuando perdí a tu madre, ella no hablo con nadie y ahora que perdió a su padre estuvo encerrada en la biblioteca, tu eres como nosotros y eso he de admitir no es algo bueno, no he podido evitar entrar en tu mente, se lo que te preocupa, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me lo contaras- corrí a abrazar a papa. El sabía lo que sentía el me entendía por que paso la mayor parte de su vida con ese sentimiento.

-Los amo, pero me siento sola y sé que está mal lo que siento por que les tengo envidia, y ustedes merecen recibir solo amor de mi parte por todo lo que han sacrificado por mí, sobre todo mamá- solloce.

-Mi pequeña-papa me abrazo fuerte y me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza- está bien sentirse así, yo me sentí así mucha parte de mi vida, y sé que tu encontraras la solución, me duele que sientas esto porque yo ya lo viví. Hay algo más que ye preocupe.- mire a mis zapatos, papá me sentó en un tronco y se arrodillo frente a mí para que lo viera a la cara.

- Y si esto es parte de la imprimación, y si tengo que estar con Jacob para dejar de sentirme así.

-¿Es lo que tú quieres? Tu madre y yo te apoyaremos en lo que quieras.

-No no lo quiero solo, quiero que este sentimiento se valla, quiero enamórame por mi misma, quiero equivocarme y poco a poco darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada- papá se rió.

-Es increíble cuando sucede, te golpea sin que te des cuenta y de pronto ya no puedes vivir sin ella o él, y no hay nada más importante, sientes un vacio en tu pecho sin no están juntos, ese es el vacio que tu vas a llenar- mi padre se veía feliz, supuse que estaba recordando momentos con mamá.

-Eso es lo que quiero para mi, ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que la amabas? - el sonrió, se coloco a mi lado y me abrazo. El crepúsculo comenzaba se veía hermoso desde la montaña.

-Cuando la camioneta de Tayler amenazo con quitarle la vida, creía que la odiaba pero incluso en ese momento solo pensé "Ella no" claro que cuando me cole por su ventana, y esta rechino me di cuenta de que podía verla toda la eternidad y no me cansaría, fue muy gracioso darme cuenta lo enamorado que estaba cuando pensé en llevar aceite para la próxima vez que fuera a colarme a su cuarto- me reí, papá me había contado esa historia hace tiempo pero era lindo volverla a escuchar, me hacía sentir tranquila.

-Gracias papá, me ayudaste a tranquilizarme.

-Es un gusto hacerlo mi pequeña princesa, te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti papi.

-Princesa sé que no quieres preocupar a tu madre pero tal vez debas hablar con ella.- lo mire confundida- está dolida pequeña, te necesita, ella siente que te está perdiendo, no lo ha dicho pero la conozco y sé que piensa que me quieres mas a mi- mi relación con papá empezó desde bebé, el se convirtió en mi héroe, mamá siempre estaba ahí y hablaba con ambos pero papá estaba mas para mí que mamá.- No quiero que te sientas culpable, probablemente ha sido responsabilidad de los dos por no tomarla en cuenta, me concentre tanto en no dejar que te alejaras de mí y me odiaras como en la visión de tu tía Alice que no me di cuenta de que te estaba alejando de ella.

-Tú no me has alejado de mamá, siento que mi relación contigo es diferente pero siempre los he tomado en cuenta a ambos para todo, hablare con ella acerca de esto, yo no quería preocuparla por la muerte de Charlie pero supongo que será mejor que hable con ella para que no sienta que me estoy alejando, gracias por todo.

-Es un placer ayudarte mi pequeña princesa. ¿Quieres regresar a casa?

-Estaré un momento mas aquí.

Cuando la noche llego corrí a casa, hablaría con mi madre.

**Bella Pov**

Tome una gran bocanada de aire mientras controlaba mi risa, Rose se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria mientras seguía con su relato.

-Y luego cuando la casa quedo vacía Emmett y yo la aprovechamos a lo máximo, en la mañana siguiente los muchachos esos llamaron a la policía, ambos salimos corriendo y desnudos, llegamos a un lago y había muchas familias, nos gritaron de todo, pero no me arrepiento fue una gran luna de miel- todos nos reíamos a carcajadas después de que Rose nos contara de su ultima luna de miel.

-Yo sé cómo darle lo mejor a mi osita- dijo Em burlón. Edward me tenía muy abrazada sabia que este momento podía ser remplazado por la tristeza.

No había visto a mi hija desde que tuvimos clases con ella. Se veía tan triste. Pero no solo era eso. Notaba que algo mas la afectaba solo que no sabía que era, esperaba que mi pequeña estuviera bien. Sabía que había algo mas pero ella no quería hablar conmigo, a veces me ponía triste cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con Edward pero apreciaba que tuvieran esa relación.

"Puedo hablar contigo" mire hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraba mi hija estaba segura que solo había lanzado las palabras para mí. Asentí y me despedí de todos mientras acompañaba a mi hija a nuestra casa.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte una vez que llegamos, ella se echo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Te amo mami, perdón si en algún momento has creído que no confió en ti o que quiero más a papá- soltó mi pequeña hija mientras yo soltaba un sollozo.

-No necesitas disculparte, te amo pequeña, se que tienes una relación cercana a tu padre y eso a veces me ha puesto celosa pero prefiero eso a estén separados.

-Papá nunca me ha querido contar acerca de eso, ¿tú lo sabes?- sabia que la actitud de Edward con Ness se debía a lo que había visto en la visión, sin embargo parecía que había mas en ella de lo que conto.

-Nunca ha hablado conmigo acerca de eso- le dije sinceramente.- Pero no podemos culparlo por nada Ness el nos ama más que a nada en el mundo se ha sacrificado por ambas en muchas ocasiones.

-Tu también lo has hecho mami. - Ness lloro la muerte de su abuelo, nunca pensé que lo fuera a querer tanto. Me platico acerca de sus sentimientos y me sorprendió lo sola que se sentía.

-¿Quieres buscar a Jacob?- si mi princesa me hubiera dicho esto hace meses probablemente yo misma la hubiera ayudado a buscarlo, pero él nos demostró que había dejado de ser mi sol personal, el chico que conocí cambio y ya no me duele haberlo alejado de mi vida, pero tenia miedo de lo que alejarla de su destino le haría.

-No, no quiero solo quiero enamorarme de verdad y Jacob no parece ser una persona de la que me enamoraría además de que la imprimación no es una forma de enamorarse que me gustaría experimentar.

-Tu padre y yo te apoyaremos en lo que necesites pequeña.- Al final hablamos tranquilamente de todo un poco me sentí muy bien, estaba recuperando a mi hija ella se estaba acercando a mí y eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguir.

Después de platicar mucho Edward apareció, tal vez ya era hora de que Edward hablara con nosotras acerca de eso que vio y que ha estado atormentándolo durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Edward acercándose a nosotras provocando un gran abrazo familiar.

-Perfecto- respondió mi hija- ¿Papi?

-Si

-¿Que paso en la visión que te tiene tan asustado de lo que yo piense de ti?- Ness me sorprendió suponía que se lo preguntaría pero no en este momento, Edward se quedo en shock- si no quieres contarlo está bien yo solo tenía esa duda- Edward vio a nuestra hija con duda pero después asintió, supongo que no puede negarle nada a la princesa.

**Nessie Pov **

-Está bien, les hablare de eso, yo espero que me perdonen por haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo, yo solo necesito que escuchen todo.

-Te escucharemos papi- dije, el se notaba claramente nervioso.

-Me odiabas Ness, al principio todo era perfecto pero cuando te hiciste adulta y descubriste que lo que tenias con Jacob era amor me odiabas, nunca me lo dijiste pero en algunas ocasiones logre ver lo que pensabas, te molesto que contara cuando Jacob había besado a tu madre y ella se rompió la mano, todos nos reíamos incluso Jacob pero a ti no te pareció gracioso, pensaste que te quería poner en contra de Jacob, supongo que fue nuestra culpa, el te cuidaba para que nosotros disfrutáramos nuestro tiempo juntos, además de que todos los días nos visitaba o dormía aquí, el estaba más presente en tu vida de lo que imaginamos, pasabas mucho tiempo con tu madre hablando de él, como era antes de que tu nacieras, nunca platicabas conmigo sobre el porqué seria el papa celoso que tanto odiabas, cuando Jacob murió me culpaste a mí, dijiste que no sabias cómo pero que yo había provocado su muerte, te dije que tenias una vida que vivir y tu nos dijiste que como quería que vivieras si nosotros habíamos convertido a Jacob en su vida, que el pasaba más tiempo contigo del que pasamos tu madre y yo, cuando descubrimos tu cuerpo había una nota- papa sollozaba fuertemente- la nota decía "¿te lo esperabas Edward?" Seguido de un "lo lamento mamá esto no fue tu culpa", lo demás ya lo sabes- ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a mi padre?

-No soy la misma de esa visión, los amo papi, más de lo que puedo expresar, tu y mamá son el centro de mi vida, nunca me enojaría contigo por esto, supongo que lo que paso en esa visión nos sirvió a todos para rectificar nuestros errores, yo no soy ella, y definitivamente no te culpo de nada, creo que alejarme de Jacob fue la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado.

-El te amaba, cambio mucho por ti, no culpo a tu otra yo por eso-dijo papá con una sonrisa- el era increíble contigo y con todos, el intentaba que nuestra relación fuera mejor.

-Pero aun así no lo logro yo lamento haberte hecho tanto daño papi- me sonrío con ternura.

-No me has hecho daño soy muy feliz. Las amo y están aquí conmigo es más de lo que puedo pedir.

-¿Crees que si busco a Jacob el cambie por mi?- pregunte.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- pregunto mamá.

-No lo sé creo que debo pensarlo.

-Te apoyaremos en lo que decidas- dijo papá agradecí en silencio y salí hacia el bosque, era tan rápida para correr como mi padre, el aire me calmaba, me hacía sentir bien y liberaba mis pensamientos. Llegue a un pequeño claro y me recosté a pensar,tal vez debía buscar a Jacob, y ser feliz el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos, el cambiaría por mi o eso esperaba me había alejado mucho de casa y se hacía tarde, mañana tenia clases que dar y no había dormido en una semana, así que emprendí el viaje a casa.

El cuerpo sin vida me llamo la atención pero los ojos rojos que me veían sedientos hicieron que se me erizara la piel.

-Te matare...

**Hola! se que he desaparecido esta semana pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, ademas me costo un poco escribir este capitulo para que quedara como lo había imaginado, gracias por leerme y por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, espero les guste este capitulo, ¿Creen que Ness deba buscar a Jacob?**

**Melania: me alegro mucho que te guste, me divierto mucho escribiendo también :D Besos**


	9. ¿Quién eres?

**¿Quién eres?**

**Nessie Pov**

-Te matare- dijo con voz torturada- por favor corre, aléjate de mi, olvídate de que me has visto, no quiero hacerte daño- era un chico alto, tal vez un poco menos alto que mi padre y de su misma complexión, musculoso, tez blanca claramente con el pálido característico de los vampiros, su cabello color negro oscuro un poco despeinado, cara cuadrada, un vampiro muy guapo, la mayoría de los vampiros lo son pero pocos vampiros pueden ser considerados tan 'hermosos'.

-Tranquilo- dije un poco cautelosa, el no me quería matar- termina de beber y luego hablaremos- el ciervo aun estaba vivo.

-¡No lo entiendes!- me acorralo inmediatamente contra un árbol, la fuerza que utilizo en mis brazos hizo que soltara un grito de dolor, lance una imagen obscura hacia el- ¿Que me has hecho?

-¡Te dije que te tranquilizaras!-grite, puse toda mi concentración en que se mantuviera ciego- ahora puedes estar seguro de que no me harás daño, respira tranquilamente y dime si te provoco sed- según mi familia mi sangre no les llama la atención, agradable al olfato pero no provoca sed.

Se alejo de mi y comenzó a olfatear, me dirigí al pobre ciervo y termine con su sufrimiento, el seguía olfateando.

-¿Que eres?- pregunto, mientras daba vueltas tratando de encontrarme.

-No respondiste si te provoco o no sed , así que no responderé tu pregunta, si quieres que te quite la ceguera tendrás que contestar todo lo que te pregunte y tal vez si te creo responderé algunas de las tuyas- me sentí increíblemente poderosa, claro que me moría de miedo, no sabía cuanto tiempo disponía antes de que la imagen desapareciera.

-De acuerdo, lo hare, no te hare daño te lo aseguro.

-¿Te provoco sed?- escale un árbol, lo veía moverse en varias direcciones tratando de seguir mi voz.

-No- salte a otro árbol- ¿que fue eso?- pregunto exaltado.

-Las preguntas las hago yo- tía Rosalie estaría orgullosa de mi- ¿Cómo te convertiste?

-No lo sé, estaba con mis compañeros de la universidad, después algo me provoco mucho dolor y desperté en medio del bosque con un ardor terrible en la garganta, eso fue hace pocos días- parecía sincero y asustado, me recordó a tía Alice, nadie estuvo con él para explicarle las leyes de los vampiros.

-¿Has matado a un humano?- pregunte cautelosa mientras saltaba a otro árbol, el se removió nervioso.

-Sí, no quise matarlos, eran mis amigos, me estaban buscando, cuando desperté fue lo primero que olí, no pude detenerme, ellos eran como mi familia- estaba llorando de forma que lloran los vampiros- y ni siquiera puedo dormir o llorar es demasiado frustrante.

-¿Te aseguraste de que estuvieran muertos?- seguí, voz neutra, sin expresar ningún sentimiento. Era necesario saberlo, no podíamos permitir mas neófitos deambulando por ahí sin saber qué hacer.

-Los mate a todos antes de beber de ellos, soy un monstruo- grito al aire, creo que papá y el se llevarían bien.

-No eres ningún monstruo, solo un vampiro sediento, intentaste salvar mi vida y te estabas alimentando de un ciervo, ahora supongo que te creo, si te quito la ceguera y me atacas seré mas rápida que tu, y tengo personas que cuidan de mi.

-No te hare daño, lo juro-le quite la ceguera, de inmediato su vista se enfoco en mí, me miraba tratando de descifrar lo que soy.

-Bebe lo que queda del ciervo- ordene, baje del árbol de un salto, el siguió bebiendo. Me recargue contra el tronco de un árbol a esperar que terminara de beber.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto una vez que termino.

-Esa información no es algo que tenga permitido contar, si te ganas nuestra confianza tal vez llegue a contarte.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Solo si me dices el tuyo primero- dije aun sin expresión en mi voz. No quería que creyera que estaba coqueteando.

-Mi nombre es Ethan White.

-Renesmee Cullen- conteste.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto, yo seguí con mi camino, íbamos a velocidad humana, y me empezaba a cansar de ir tan lento.

-A un lugar donde me sienta segura, ahora sígueme el paso- dije mientras corría rápidamente hacia casa, lo sentía cerca, básicamente rápido.

Antes de llegar a casa decidí alertar a mis padres.

"Mamá, papá, traigo conmigo a un neófito, es inofensivo al parecer, me conto su historia y decidí darle el beneficio de la duda pero necesito de ustedes para saber si su historia es real"

-Detente- dije a pocos metros de llegar a casa, mis padres ya estaban esperándonos en la puerta con posiciones defensivas, me acerque a mis padres y los abrace.

-Edward, Bella él es Ethan un neófito- ambos me miraban confundidos.

"No confío en el, quiero mantener nuestra relación y mi origen a salvo hasta que decidamos que hacer con el" papá lo miraba fijamente, sabía que estaba muy metido en su mente, me abrazo fuertemente para la sorpresa de todos y comenzó a reír.

-Ethan, quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de como conociste a mi Renesmee- dijo mi padre, al parecer estaba más que divertido.

Ethan comenzó a relatar todo desde su punto de vista, mi padre y yo estábamos mas que divertidos, yo por el miedo que le provoque y mi padre por los pensamientos que estaban en su cabeza.

-Muy bien Ethan después de esto confío en ti- papá me miro significativamente, dándome a entender que lo que Ethan decía era verdad.

-Gracias Edward, yo sé que es difícil confiar en alguien como yo- papá de verdad tendría que contarme todo para saber de qué tanto reía.

-No somos muy diferentes Ethan, nosotros también somos vampiros, solo que el camino que elegimos nos hizo se diferentes, al beber solo sangre de animales provoco que nuestros ojos se volvieron de color dorado, cuando tenemos sed se vuelven negros, tu al ser un neófito tienes los ojos rojos, si te sigues alimentando de sangre humana el color no desaparecerá.

-Yo no quiero ser un monstruo, ustedes pueden enseñarme a vivir de esta forma.

-Podemos ayudarte, pero primero hay ciertas cosas que debes saber, los vampiros tenemos leyes, y si quieres vivir tienes que seguirlas.

-De acuerdo.

-Primero; no debes decirle a ningún humano de nuestra existencia, segundo; si te llegas a alimentar de humanos debes hacerlo moderadamente y limpiando tu rastro, lo que significa quemar el cuerpo para no dejar evidencia. Y no debes mostraste a la luz del sol frente a humanos, no sé si lo has notado pero brillamos literalmente- dijo papá sonriendo.

-Bien puedo hacer eso- dijo algo nervioso- yo tengo una duda- papá sonrió aun mas si eso es posible. Ethan me miro nervioso y supuse que la pregunta era relacionada conmigo.

-¿Ella es humana?- papá paso su brazo por mis hombros, mamá estaba igual de confundida que yo por la actitud de mi padre.

-No, no lo es, pero no estamos seguros de hablar de eso en este momento, por ahora te presentaremos al resto de la familia Cullen.

Cuando llegamos a casa se hizo todo un revuelo, todos comenzaron a lanzarnos preguntas ¿Quien es él? ¿De dónde lo sacaron? ¿Quién mierda trajo un neófito a casa? (se podrán imaginar que esa fue tía Rose) Se viste bien.

-¡Basta!- grito mi padre- su nombre es Ethan y yo lo traje, no me importa cómo se viste Alice, lo he interrogado y es confiable- todos a excepción de Ethan se relajaron- lo ayudaremos, no sabe nada de la vida de un vampiro, al parecer hubo un vampiro irresponsable que lo convirtió y no le explico nada.

-Es un gusto conocerte Ethan, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, ella es mi esposa Esme- ella inclino su cabeza a forma de saludo, el es Emmett- el tío Em lo abrazo a su forma y de no ser porque es neófito estoy segura de que lo hubiera partido en dos- Emmett suéltalo, ella es Rosalie, es la esposa de Emmett- tía Rose al igual que la abuela solo inclino su cabeza- el es Jasper y ella su esposa Alice.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo ella mientras corría a abrazarlo, dejándolo en shock, supongo que Ethan iba a ser algo importante para nosotros, todos reían, supongo que sabían que había visto algo importante.

-Esta es mi familia, a Edward, Bella y Renesmee ya los conociste- de nuevo papá se reía.

Pasamos a la sala y estaba segura de que todos le harían un gran interrogatorio a Ethan.

-Antes de empiece el interrogatorio creo que Ethan debe saber algo- dijo papá y estaba segura de que Ethan no podría soportar mas información.

-Díselo Edward tu lo has visto- dijo tía Alice.

-Bien, Ethan debes de saber que algunos de nosotros poseemos dones, el de Nessie- Ethan lo miro raro- ya te fue demostrado, Nessie es el apodo de Renesmee- dijo mi padre contestando su pregunta silenciosa- Ness es capaz de mostrarte cualquier pensamiento que haya pasado por su cabeza o cegarte como lo hizo contigo, es capaz de crear ilusiones en tu cabeza y que creas que son reales como la ceguera. Jasper es capaz de controlar tus sentimientos y emociones- el tío Jasper hizo que Ethan se retorciera en el suelo de risa- Jasper has demostrado el punto- dijo papá algo molesto- bien Alice puede ver el futuro en base a las decisiones que tomamos, el futuro no está escrito en piedra. El don de Bella es un escudo, puede protegerse a ella y a quienes la rodean de los dones mentales y por ultimo yo- papá de verdad sonrió, su sonrisa daba mucho miedo- soy un lector de mentes-juro que vi como Ethan se ponía mas pálido- supongo que tendrás que guardar bien tus pensamientos Ethan, la mayoría de mi familia ya sabe como bloquearme, y no te preocupes Ness es mi hija- me sonroje y Ethan desvió la mirada, todos se reían.

Les conté a todos como lo conocí y tía Rose dijo que se sentía orgullosa de mi, al parecer Ethan les caía bien.

-Mamá, papá creen que podamos ir a casa, quiero dormir antes de ir a clases- ambos se levantaron y nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Los demás interrogarían a Ethan.

**Alice Pov **

Era increíble, estaba demasiado feliz, Ethan era lo que necesitábamos, Jazz me miraba curioso sintiendo mi felicidad le había llamado la atención. Edward, Bella y Ness salieron de la casa, al parecer Nessie necesitaba dormir antes de ir a la escuela.

-Bien Ethan puede que hayas engañado a Eddie pero a mí no- dijo Em furioso, quería reírme pero arruinaría lo que Em tenía preparado, Emmett se acerco a Ethan y este temblaba de miedo, Jasper se reía a mi lado, estaba aumentando el miedo.

-Yo no les hare daño se los juro, nunca les haría daño.

-No si creerte, tal vez debamos de probar el desmembrador contigo-la cara de Ethan no tenia precio, por las caras de todos sabia que estaban conteniendo la risa- Rose bebe, puedes traer el desmembrador para utilizarlo con Ethan- Rose salió a velocidad vampírica y regreso con una caja, en la que se suponía estaba el desmembrador.

-Emmett-regaño Carlisle.

-Solo déjame terminar- Jazz y yo ayudamos a Em sosteniendo a Ethan mientras Rose se acercaba con la caja. Justo cuando Rose iba a bañar a Ethan con desperdicios grite.

-Alto, Rose detente ahora, suficiente de bromas- Jazz y yo lo soltamos y luego me dirigí a Ethan- perdón es una broma de bienvenida estilo Cullen, 'Rose ahora'- articule. El desecho cayó sobre él, Em se tiro al piso a reír, Rose sostenía su estomago y reía fuertemente, Ethan estaba en shock, Jasper estaba en el piso sintiendo la alegría de todos, Carlisle y Esme estaban divertidos, yo solo veía la escena esperando lo mejor.

-Lamento la actitud de mis hijos Ethan, a veces tanto tiempo juntos es aburrido y les divierte tener un nuevo conejillo de indias, sobre todo Emmett- se disculpo Carlisle.

-Niños quiero que limpien bien toda la sala, y lo harán a velocidad humana, es in castigo que debe ser cumplido ya- dijo Esme a lo que todos nos pusimos a limpiar- Ethan hay una habitación disponible en el segundo piso para que te limpies cuarta habitación a la izquierda.

Ethan asintió y se dirigió a limpiarse mientras nosotros limpiábamos el desastre que hicimos.

Una vez limpio todo nos acomodamos de nuevo en la sala.

-Creo que gracias por la bienvenida- dijo Ethan relajado. Se veía muy gracioso con la ropa de Jazz puesta ya que su ropa quedo inservible.

-Fue un placer- dijo Emmett de nuevo riéndose.

-¿Puedo saber por qué se detuvieron al principio?- pregunto al azar pero viéndome a mí.

-Tuve una visión poco agradable de lo que sucedía, al parecer tienes un don- me miro asombrado como si estuviera recordando algo que probablemente pasara antes.

-¿Qué clase de don?- pregunto cauteloso. Todos los demás lo miraban curiosos, esta familia estaba por adoptar a otro vampiro con un gran don.

-Tienes el don de los elementos.

**Bella Pov**

Una vez que Ness se durmió decidí sacar a Edward de casa para hablar con él. Al principio me miraba divertido pero luego se le paso cuando vio mi cara de 'no me !"#$%'

-Me puedes explicar ¿qué demonios fue eso?- pregunte cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de casa.

-¿Que fue qué?

-No me vengas con eso Edward quiero saber que te divirtió tanto- el miedo desapareció de sus ojos, se acerco a mi rápidamente tomándome de las caderas, estaba por derribar mi enojo.

-Bella hay cosas que como tú has dicho deben quedarse en la mente de los demás en este caso creo que lo mejor es ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

-Se que yo te dije eso de la privacidad pero quiero saberlo, todo el tiempo que hablamos con el te la pasaste riendo.

-Bella, mi dulce Bella solo te puedo decir que seremos muy felices.- me abrazo y beso mi cabeza, podía sentirlo sonreír, respire su aroma algo frustrada, una vez más tranquila decidimos volver a casa.

* * *

-¿Que es ese olor?- estábamos por irnos al instituto, al entrar a la casa olí algo entre limpio y repugnante, todos estaban en la sala,.

-Creo que probablemente ese sea yo- dijo Ethan, estaba sentado en una esquina de la casa. Edward comenzó a reírse, le mande una mirada envenenada, señor sabelotodo.

-Al parecer mis hermanos decidieron darle la bienvenida a la familia- dijo Edward. Un escalofrió me recorrió, cuando recién me convertí en vampira intentaron darme la bienvenida Cullen, no les ayudo mucho que Edward me ayudara a escapar.

-¿Como consiguieron los desechos?- pregunte divertida. Alice comenzó a reírse desde su lugar.

-Emmett los conservaba en nuestro cuarto muy bien guardados en caso de emergencia- contesto Rose.

-Lo lamento Ethan, pero puedes estar seguro que una vez pasada esa prueba ya eres parte de la familia- le dije viéndolo apenada, parecía un niño pequeño.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento pero recuerden que soy maestra y debo llegar temprano a dirección- nos apuro Ness.

-¿Se irán todos?- pregunto Ethan asustado.

-Todos vamos a la escuela y Carlisle trabaja en el hospital, Esme se quedara contigo en casa- respondió Alice.

-Podemos trabajar en tu autocontrol si te parece- dijo Esme de forma maternal

-Bien hora de irnos- dijo de nuevo Ness, entre enojada y frustrada.

* * *

-Aburrido- dijo Alice entrando a casa, el día había sido demasiado aburrido, la monotonía había empezado en el instituto y pocas cosas nos divertían, Alice se había puesto a visualizar el futuro de todos en clases mientras Edward lo traducía para Jasper y para mi, la vida de nuestros compañeros sería muy aburrida, Jasper decidió darle alegría al profesor de química, quien apenado salió huyendo de la clase con un 'enorme' problema en los pantalones, la profesora de literatura estallo en llanto a mitad de una explicación, y la maestra de algebra tuvo que ser llevada a la enfermería después de que Jasper le provocara tanta risa que cayera al piso y se golpeara la cabeza, Edward dijo que los alumnos pensaban que los maestros se habían fumado algo debido a todos los arranques que tuvieron, Jasper había sido el más feliz.

-No creo que haya sido aburrido Alice, me comentaron que hubieron ciertos incidentes en la escuela- Carlisle estaba en la sala esperándonos, Ethan estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y Esme estaba a su lado.

-Puede que estuviéramos aburridos- dijo Alice como niña pequeña, mi hija se recostó en el sillón con unas palomitas mientras veía como éramos castigados, después de que se calmaron un poco las aguas mi hija salió de casa y al poco tiempo Ethan la siguió, Edward y Alice lo vieron con una sonrisa y entonces entendí ese misterio en la sonrisa de Edward.

* * *

**Bien que puedo decir, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hicieron cada uno de sus comentarios, algunos me hicieron reflexionar acerca de mi forma de escribir y otros me hicieron replantearme si cambiar la idea original del fic, espero no haber decepcionado a muchas/os de ustedes, se por algunos de sus comentarios que les hubiera gustado ver a otros personajes en el lugar de Ethan pero la idea original la pense asi y ademas les haria spoiler si les digiera el porque decidi tener a un personaje que no perteneciera a la saga. Solo puedo decir a mi favor que si no fuera Ethan quien estuviera en este capitulo no sabria como seguir con el futuro que tenia pensado para la historia, perdon si decepcione a alguien. Bueno creo que ya me puse algo dramatica y no soy asi jaja, Feliz dia de San Valentin :D**

**Fue muy dificil escribir este capitulo asi que espero que les haya gustado, diganme si les ha gustado o que opinan que va a pasar.**

**Guest: a mi tambien me gusta mas la idea de Ness con otra persona, gracias por tu comentario :D Besos.**

**Melania: concuerdo contigo, a mi tampoco me gusto que eso pasara, por eso decidi escribir un final alternativo, todo empezo con un ¿Y si? Gracias por tu comentario Besos :D**

**Hola: gracias por tu comentario me parece una linda idea pero como explique arriba no sabria como continuarla espero que aunque no fuera Nahuel te haya gustado la idea. Besos :D**


	10. Amigos

**Amigos**

**Nessie Pov**

Decidí salir de casa de los abuelos, tenía demasiados trabajos que leer acerca de la historia de la tecnología y si quería terminar por lo menos la mitad debía comenzar ya. Sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Para ser un vampiro eres poco sigiloso- dije mientras me volteaba para verlo, parecía un niño perdido, me miraba regañado supongo que la primera impresión que le di.

-Lo lamento, pero pareciera que me has estado evitando y me preguntaba ¿porque? Tu familia me ha recibido muy bien.- y vaya que lo habían recibido bien, si le habían dado la bienvenida Cullen, cuando crecí lo suficiente el tío Em la quiso hacer conmigo pero mamá le dijo que era demasiado tarde para eso, se lo agradecí enormemente, sin embargo Garrett un amigo muy cercano a la familia si recibió la bienvenida cuando se hizo vegetariano al igual que Kate una amiga de la familia.

-Tal vez sea el olor- me burle, se puso algo serio, y no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Que graciosa, aunque no creo que ese sea el motivo- dijo poniéndose serio, tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-Ven conmigo y sabrás mi oscuro secreto de porque te ignoro- un brillo apareció en sus ojos y nos dirigimos a casa. Ahí sobre la mesa de la sala se encontraban todos los ensayos que debía leer, sabía que muchos de mis compañeros maestros no leían todo lo que sus alumnos escribían pero el que no revisaran bien el trabajo hacia a los alumnos tomar la clase mas a la ligera y para mí era importante mantener mi papel de buena maestra con los alumnos, no el de maestra idiota.

-Te presento mi oscuro secreto- dije señalando la pila de trabajos, trago en seco.

-Ugh supongo que es una buena razón para evitarme, puedo ayudarte si quieres- le di los requisitos que debía tener cada trabajo y le pedí que los leyera de principio a fin, cuando terminamos estaba muy cansada, el bueno... es un vampiro, durante el trabajo solo hablamos para resolver sus dudas sobre la historia de la tecnología y algunos cuantos de los requisitos, el problema era lo que al principio me parecía tenso se convirtió en algo muy agradable.

-Terminamos- dijo suspirando.

-Gracias, no sé que habría hecho si no me hubieras ayudado, a veces mis padres y tíos me ayudaban pero según el abuelo debo tener sentido de la responsabilidad, así que acepto las consecuencias.

-Fue un placer ayudarte, yo... sé que tenemos un día de conocernos pero me gustaría saber más cosas de ti- y con ese mas cosas de ti entendí que quería saber mi origen, no me molestaba después de todo ya había pasado por el lector de mentes y la bienvenida Cullen y no había huido.

-Yo... bueno es extraño, no sabes nada de mi pero me agradas, y solo nos conocemos de una día- dije emocionada y me di cuenta de que estaba balbuceando- lo lamento suele pasarme esto cuanto estoy algo emocionada, hace mucho que no le cuento a nadie esta historia y me encantara ver tu reacción, no para burlarme, simplemente quiero saber cómo reaccionaras y...

-Ness, lo estás haciendo de nuevo- sentí algo extraño cuando dijo mi apodo.

-Lo lamento, bien, pero si quieres saber lo que escondo debes mantener el secreto, se puede decir que soy algo así como prohibido.

-De acuerdo mantendré el secreto, te lo aseguro.- suspire.

-Soy una hibrida, mitad humana, mitad vampiro- y se quedo en shock. Creo que no debí decirlo tan de sopetón.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunte.

-Yo, lo estoy asimilando, pero los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

-Supongo que tendré que contarte la historia larga.

-Eso estaría bien- sonrió y sentí como se me fue el aire.

-Mis padres se conocieron en el instituto, mi madre era humana y mi padre vampiro, al principio el creía odiarla porque su sangre era demasiado irresistible para él, pero al final la empezó a conocer y se enamoro de ella así como ella se enamoro de él, mi padre fue caballeroso y amable con ella y muy protector y posesivo- reí- pero se amaban demasiado, mi madre quería ser vampiro pero mi padre no quería que lo fuera, él le dijo que no quería condenarla a vivir de esta forma para siempre, el problema era que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a vivir sin el otro, era demasiado doloroso, no sé si te lo han explicado pero una vez que un vampiro se enamora de verdad es para toda la vida y el estar separados es demasiado doloroso, así que siguieron con su relación, mi padres se amaban demasiado, pero siempre había limites debido a la sed que mi madre le provocaba a mi padre, nunca habían intimado y mi madre estaba más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que mi padre y ella tuvieran sexo, así que pusieron condiciones, mi madre se casaría con mi padre y a cambio el intentaría estar con ella y después convertirla en vampiro ya que mi madre quería todas las experiencias humanas, estuvieron juntos y de ahí naci yo- sonreí, había omitido muchos detalles pero con el tiempo se los contaría.

-¿Donde están tus padres?- parece que omití ese detalle.

-¿A quién mas llamaría mamá y papá que a Edward y Bella?- el parecía sorprendido.

-¿Fue un embarazo normal?- pregunto atónito.

-En realidad no, mi madre tuvo muchos problemas, yo no fui una hija muy deseada por parte de toda mi familia, las únicas que me deseaban eran mi madre y tía Rosalie, pero mi madre decidido seguir con el embarazo sin importar las consecuencias, a mitad del embarazo que duro poco por mi crecimiento acelerado bueno mi padre logro escuchar mis pensamientos y que no quería dañar a mi madre, al parecer era un feto inteligente- reí- eso fue suficiente para que el me amara, ¿cómo no hacerlo? el no podía odiar a nadie que amara a mi madre.

-¿No has tenido ningún resentimiento hacia él?- cualquiera preguntaría eso, era muy extraño pero ambos nos queríamos demasiado, y no importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes, yo sabía que mi padre tenía miedo por mi madre y eso era más que suficiente para mi, además que él me amaba ahora y el tiempo que me ha dedicado ha sido suficiente para saber que él no se arrepiente de nada.

-No, mi relación con papá es increíble, cualquiera pensaría eso pero yo no- se quedo pensativo durante un momento.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que esto se mantenga en secreto?- ugh, nos quedaríamos hablando durante toda la tarde, le conté todo, lo que los Vulturis representan para mi familia y el hecho de que seguíamos estando en la mira por tía Alice, mi madre y padre. Le conté que yo represento un peligro para los Vulturis y que es mejor mantenerme a salvo, aunque deje de lado la visión.

-Supongo que ahora yo puedo hacer preguntas, te he contado mucho de mi vida, me gustaría saber más de ti ¿no extrañas a tu familia?- esa era la pregunta que mas me rondaba la cabeza, mamá aun sufría la muerte de Charlie y de la abuela Renee se mantenía al pendiente de su futuro. El miro hacia el bosque por la ventana, parecía recordar algo con nostalgia.

-Ustedes son mi familia- respondió aun mirando a la nada- es increíble ser parte de ella- pude ver una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿No te llevabas bien con ellos?

-Más bien ellos no se llevaban bien conmigo, me abandonaron cuando tenía 2 años, no recuerdo nada de ese tiempo, así que no puedo decir que los extraño o no, estuve en una casa hogar toda mi vida, nunca nadie me adopto, era un niño muy inteligente así que al salir de ahí, comencé a trabajar y estudiar, me becaron en una universidad que aunque no prestigiosa era reconocida y podía tener una mejor oportunidad de vida, obviamente todos mis amigos eran menores que yo, los trataba como a mis hermanos pequeños, ellos eran mi familia, y los mate- no podía imaginar una vida sin mi familia, sin embargo había tantos niños que habían sido abandonados, era tan triste.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora estas con nosotros y tendrás que soportar lo que es tener una familia, créeme dentro de un tiempo te arrepentirás-bromee para relajar el ambiente.

-Tal vez un poco, aun no he podido quitarme el olor- se rio.

Ethan y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, el me platicaba de su vida en la casa hogar y yo de mi infancia con mi familia, me sentía feliz y completa con él, completa era una palabra que llamaba demasiado mi atención, en las dos semanas que llevaba aquí Ethan había logrado que dejara de pensar en Jacob.

-Ven aquí osito, ven aquí- Ethan apretó mi mano, era algo a lo que nos habíamos acostumbrado, no me molestaba ni a él ya que el siempre tomaba la iniciativa.

-No te pasara nada- le dije- el tío Em hace esto cada vez que salimos de casa, por más que le digamos que no hay que jugar con la comida, lo bueno es que no los deja sufrir y los mata rápido- el oso frente al tío Em ya estaba demasiado mareado con tantas vueltas que el tío Em le ha hecho dar.

-Es algo cruel.

-Los mata de inmediato, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Salir de caza fue algo bueno para mí, tenía mucho tiempo sobreviviendo con comida humana necesitaba sangre ya que si no la bebía durante mucho tiempo me ponía débil. Una vez que terminamos con nuestra comida fuimos corriendo a casa en una clase de competencia, papá llego primero fui la segunda en llegar y ambos esperamos 5 largos minutos a que llegaran, me recosté sobre las piernas de mi padre mientras aguantaba la risa y esperaba que llegaran los demás.

Escuche como llegaban todos a casa pero seguí con mi postura.

-Si pudiera dormir lo hubiera hecho como mi adorable hija- se burlo papá, lo sentí tensarse- controla tus pensamientos Ethan- me pregunto de que hablara. Desde que mamá se convirtió en vampiro papá ya no revelaba nada que estuviera en la mente de los demás a menos que afectara mucho a la familia, el estaba intentando ayudar a Ethan a bloquearlo aunque claro que para Ethan era difícil, normalmente olvidaba que mi padre posee ese poder, estoy segura que si mamá no se enojara con papá por saber lo que los demás piensan el ya hubiera dejado en vergüenza a Ethan diciendo todo lo que ve en él, lo cual supongo debe ser algo incomodo porque Ethan siempre mira con miedo a papá.

-Lo lamento- respondió tímido.

-De verdad son lentos- dije sorprendiendo a todos.

-Es un fin de semana largo, hay que hacer algo, tengo muchas energías y quiero sacarlas, estoy aburrido- el tío Em, como siempre tenía que hablar, me levante de inmediato.

-Son unos exagerados- dijo tía Alice con fingido enojo.

-Y ustedes unos lentos- dijo papá haciéndola enojar.

-Quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar.

-No tenemos la culpa de que ustedes dos sean demasiado rápidos- esto se ponía interesante, tía Alice señalaba a papá con cara furiosa, el estaba divertido y el tío Em, seguía diciendo quiero jugar mientras saltaba por toda la casa.

-Y nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que sean demasiado lentos- rebatió papá.

-Idiota.

-Quiero jugar, quiero ju...

-Enana.

-Bipolar.

-Quie...

-Duende.

-Enfermo esquizofrénico

-Enferma mental.

-Quiero jugar...

-Masoquista.

-Controladora.

-Asno.

-Soy muy inteligente, admítelo Brandon.

-Masen.

-Ese no es un insulto.

-Lo es.

-Ni lo es.

-¿Siempre son así?- pregunto Ethan a mi lado.

-Son peor- contesto Jasper.

-Compradora compulsiva

-Quiero jugar

-Retráctate, ya supere esa faceta de mi vida- y vaya que tía Alice lo había hecho, ahora se limitaba a comprar cosas que si usaría, le venía bien su don para eso.

-Me retracto- dijo papá enojado, claro que estaba segura que por dentro moría de risa.

-Quiero jugar

-Bien- dijo tía Alice aun con falso indignamiento.

-Bien- dijo papá.

-Quiero ju...

-Cállate Emmett no tienes 5 años- dijo tía Rose enojada.

-Pero quiero jugar- dijo con tono de voz de un niño pequeño- me dio lastima, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos, podíamos hacer algo para entretenernos, era fin de semana largo, el viernes todos terminamos los deberes y aun teníamos sábado, domingo y lunes para hacer algo.

-Jugare contigo tío Em- dije mientras me levantaba para ir a su lado.

-Quiero que juguemos todos.

* * *

-Emmett esto es estúpido- dijo el tío Jasper.

-No es estúpido, no hay nada mejor que contarnos cosas para entretenernos o hacer el ridículo- no sé como el tío Em nos había convencido de jugar verdad o reto- como yo tuve esta fantástica idea yo pondré las reglas- habíamos movido los sillones de la sala, todos estábamos sentados en circulo en donde antes estaba el sillón, a mi lado izquierdo estaba Ethan y a mi derecha papá, luego estaba mi madre y a su lado tía Alice, seguía el tío Jazz y a su lado la abuela Esme, luego el abuelo, le seguía tía Rose y por último el tío Em quien quedaba al lado de Ethan- primero no terminaremos el juego hasta que por lo menos todos hayamos cumplido un verdad o reto, segundo empezaremos por orden alfabético, Alice tu serás la primera y le preguntaras a Bella y liego Bella a Carlisle y así sucesivamente a Ness se le tomara por su apodo al igual que a Bella ¿Entendieron?

-Si- dijimos a coro, sabía que nos arrepentiríamos.

-Bien Bella ¿Verdad o Reto?- vi a mi madre debatir interiormente que hacer, era bueno que por mi tía Alice no pudiera ver el futuro.

-Reto- dijo pesadamente. Tía Alice se rio.

-Durante todo el juego actuaras como cuando eras humana- mamá salió corriendo de la habitación, mire a papá sorprendida cuando el comenzó a reír, probablemente mamá desbloqueo sus pensamientos para papá.

-Llegara en un momento, esto será divertido- mamá entro a casa con las mejillas rojas, ¡se había maquillado! sus ojos eran color chocolate, comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar al lado de papá y tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo en los brazos de mi padre quien la atrapo antes de que tocara el piso, vio a papá a los ojos y comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

-Gran demostración- dijo el abuelo, ella se sentó al lado de mi padre y escondió su rostro en su hombro.

-Te odio Alice- dijo mientras seguía con su papel.

-Un placer Bella.

-Carlisle ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad- si hubiera sido mi abuelo probablemente hubiera escogido reto, el abuelo podría estar por perder el respeto de todos.

-¿Momento más vergonzoso de tu vida? Edward sabrá si mientes- papá empezó a reír, el ya lo sabía, como todo.

-Fue hace unos 30 años, años antes de que fuéramos a Forks, la cuidad en la que nos encontrábamos era soleada así que trabajaba solo en turnos de noche. Sé que los vampiros tenemos algo que llama la atención en los humanos pero nunca me había ocasionado tantos problemas como en aquella ocasión, acababa de terminar una operación, uno de mis internos cometió un error y creó una hemorragia, la mayoría de los doctores terminamos llenos de sangre, tuve que intervenir de inmediato para no perder al paciente por lo que yo lleve la peor parte, tengo un gran autocontrol pero la sangre estaba en mi rostro, así que al salir de la sala de operaciones me dirigí a bañarme en una ducha especial de los doctores. Cuando escuche ruido no me sorprendí, había otras dos duchas ahí mismo, pero cuando abrieron la puerta de donde yo estaba creí que mataría a alguien, una de las enfermeras acababa de entrar, ¡me vio desnudo! la única mujer que me ha visto así es Esme, se me lanzo encima como si fuera un pedazo de carne, salí huyendo del baño, lo peor es que no había tomando ninguna toalla y cuando salí a la pequeña sala que se encuentra antes de las duchas unos compañeros me vieron, durante mi tiempo en el hospital siempre se burlaron de mi- no sabía si reír o tener lastima por el abuelo.

-Lo lamento Carlisle- dijo mamá.

-No es problema Bella, la historia era conocida en el hospital y teniendo a Edward en casa quien soltó el pensamiento en cuento llego a su cabeza Esme me tuvo "durmiendo en la sala"- todos nos reímos.

-Supongo que ahora debo cobrar venganza con alguien mas ¿verdad o reto Edward?- papá se quedo analizando las posibilidades, con su don seguramente estaba tratado de ver que era lo que lo dejara menos avergonzado.

-Verdad

-¿Fuiste tú quien quemo el vestido especial de Alice?- todos volteamos a ver a papá, el vestido especial de la tía Alice fue quemado hace unos 10 años, lo compro después de haberlo visto durante 3 segundos, según ella fue amor a primera vista, lo utilizaba en eventos especiales y lo amaba demasiado, tanto así que el tío Jazz le tenía celos. Cuando fue quemado todos pensamos que fue él.

-Mierda Carlisle, tu anterior pregunta era mejor que esto, si fui yo- no dijo porque solo eso.

-¿Cuál era el reto?- le susurro mamá con voz temblorosa, era increíble en su papel.

-En la próxima cacería ir caminando, no lo hubiera soportado- le respondió mi padre como estoy segura que se lo hubiera dicho si hubiera sido humana, me encantaba esa mirada.

-Emmett ¿verdad o reto?- soltó mi padre, por la mirada de tía Alice sabia que esto significaba guerra. Ella dejo que el tío Jasper le suplicara perdón por dos semanas seguidas.

-Reto, dispara Eddie- todos nos reímos, el tío Em se la pasaba en grande.

-Te reto a contar como queme el vestido especial de Alice- todos nos quedamos en total silencio, la mirada de tía Alice era asesina, vi al tío Jasper tragar en seco, algo muy humano pero estábamos acostumbrados a hacerlo.

-Te odio cuñado.

-Tu empezaste con esto.

-Bien, ese día Alice, Bella y Ness salieron de compras, bueno Alice las arrastro al centro comercial con la condición de que las dejaría entrar a la librería, Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Jasper mi Rose y yo estábamos hartos del vestido de Alice, a mí que me importaba que lo hubiera diseñado no se qué señor y que hubiera utilizado la tela de no se que marca y con toques de quien sabe qué cosa- gran explicación del vestido de tía Alice- Edward nos dijo que si nos metíamos con el vestido nos meteríamos en problemas, así que como él no quería cooperar Rose, Jasper y yo ideamos el plan perfecto, Jasper manipulo a Edward para que se sintiera muy relajado mientras Rose y yo manipulábamos a Edward para que quemara el vestido, cuando Carlisle llego Rose y yo nos alejamos rápido de Edward, el vio a Edward quemando el vestido en el jardín trasero y le prometió que no le diría nada a Alice, Esme también creía que Edward lo había quemado.

-Alice yo ya pague las consecuencias si estas enojada con alguien que no sea conmigo por favor- tía Alice estaba calmada ahora.

-Esme ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad- no podía imaginar con que cosa podría avergonzar el tío Em a la abuela peor conociéndolo algo se le ocurriría.

-¿Cual es la mayor fantasía sexual que Carlisle no ha podido cumplir?- siendo el tío Em, tenía que sacar el tema a colación.

-Emmett idiota aquí esta mi hija- reclamo papá.

-Edward todos aquí sabemos que la pobre ha escuchado de mas, no entiendo porque te importa- papá se quedo callado, la abuela veía en todas direcciones queriendo escapar.

-Bueno no es que no lo haya podido cumplir simplemente siempre nos interrumpían y... ustedes prácticamente son mis hijos les creare un trauma.

-Por mi está bien que no digas nada- dijo Ethan algo incomodo.

-Elijo reto

-Pero ya habi...

-Reto- dijo Esme molesta.

-Bien come un bote de helado- la abuela llego con uno de mis botes de helado, se me hizo agua la boca, sabía que para ella seria tortura pero yo amaba ese helado, una de las maravillas de ser mitad y mitad.

-Ethan ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-¿Cual fue tu primera, segunda y tercera impresión de Ness?- wow eso era especifico, mire atenta a Ethan que estaba muy nervioso a mi lado.

-La primera impresión que me dio cuando la vi fue que si me acercaba a ella la quebraría... la segunda bueno pensé que ella era el demonio- me reí tanto- y la tercera impresión que medio fue que era una chica inalcanzable- eso me dejo sin habla.

-Jasper ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto- dijo rápidamente, pero yo aun pensaba en las palabras de Ethan. ¿Que quería decir con inalcanzable?

-Te reto a contar porque ayudaste a quemar el vestido de Alice- de nuevo el vestido.

-La verdad es que estaba celoso del vestido, competía con el por la atención de Alice y no me arrepiento de nada.

-Ness ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto

-Te reto a no correr en la próxima cacería- mierda.

-Nessie ese vocabulario- reprendió mi padre.

-Lo lamento papá, tía Rose ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto

-Te reto a usar un carro no deportivo durante una semana

-Alice ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-¿Cómo te sientes con lo del vestido?

-¿Como me siento? eso paso hace mas de 10 años como quieres que me sienta, amaba y odiaba a ese vestido, pero eso no quiere decir que no los hare sufrir por esto, excepto a Ness y a Bella, ustedes no sabían nada y Edward solo porque fuiste obligado a hacerlo no te hare sufrir como a los demás.

-Bien creo que no fue una buena idea hacer esto- dijo el tío Em, cuando tía Alice se relajo comenzamos con el karaoke.

Cuando el abuelo comenzó a cantar turnig page de sleeping at last, sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¿De verdad se quedo dormida?- pregunto mi madre, llevaba ya mucho tiempo acostada en el regazo de mi padre y tenía demasiado sueño.

-No tarda mucho en empezar a soñar- dijo papa y podría adivinar que tendría una sonrisa en los labios.

-Llevémosla a casa- dijo mama, mi padre se levanto y coloque mis brazos sobre su cuello para acomodarme mejor.

* * *

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, sus ojos rojos estaban sorprendidos por haber sido descubierto, sentí como mi ya acelerado corazón latía con más fuerza.

-Lo lamento, no quería asustarte- me reí, y no de la buena forma, comencé a reírme histéricamente, pueden llevarme de una vez al manicomio, ¿Eres descendiente de mi padre?, estuve tentada a preguntar. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto una vez que me tranquilice.

-Sí, solo creo que fue el susto- me sonrió y me sonroje, como amo los genes de mi madre nótese el sarcasmo.

-Debo ser muy feo para que te pusieras así-bromeo, por supuesto que no es nada feo.

-Lo importante es que te aceptas tal cual- le seguí el juego.

-Auch, eso fue un golpe a mi ego

-Espero que haya aterrizado en la tierra- el comenzó a reír. - ¿Que hacías aquí?- me sonrió.

-Después de que Edward te trajera a casa, Emmett dijo que se divertiría con su Rose, todo estaba bien, hasta que Jasper comenzó a ponerse algo incomodo, tomo a Alice en brazos y se la llevo en brazos, la sonrisa de Alice era enorme supongo que ya lo perdono, solo quedábamos Carlisle, Esme y yo en la sala, el ambiente se puso algo feo, termine solo en la sala con un ambiente nada agradable, cuando llegaron tus padres se disculparon conmigo y subieron a su habitación, tomo todo mi autocontrol poder salir de ahí- comencé a reírme fuertemente, sabia a que se refería, el pueblo debía agradecer que viviéramos tan lejos de allá, si no el tío Jasper provocaría una orgia con tantos sentimientos que transmitía cuando los vampiros de la casa se ponían cariñosos.

-Se dé que hablas.

-¿Como lo soportas?

-Años viviendo con ellos y dormir en esta casa mientras ellos se divierten- una mueca paso por su rostro pero inmediatamente la quito.

-Aun así son increíbles, eres afortunada de tenerlos-dijo nostálgico.

-Siempre lo agradezco, y ahora tu también eres parte de nosotros.

-Gracias por eso.

-Después de lo que paso esta tarde no entiendo como sigues con nosotros, estamos locos- me reí.

-Son fantásticos- se acostó en mi cama como si fuera la suya propia y comenzamos a platicar. El sueño me volvió a vencer. El problema fue no solo soñé con unos lindos ojos rojos si no que otros más obscuros los acompañaron y me estremecí de miedo.

* * *

**Hola! me extrañaron? yo sii... espero les haya gustado este cap, fue demasiado difícil para mi escribirlo, escribía y borraba, mi musa decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y mis maestros de la facultad me estresaron demasiado, así que no iba a subir algo que no me gustara a mi porque sabia que no les gustaría a ustedes, en fin gracias por leerme y por apoyarme, me alegro demasiado saber que Ethan es de su agrado, espero actualizar pronto, poco a poco les iré dando detalles de la vida de Ethan por el momento ya saben que fue abandonado y mato a su única familia :'( gracias por todo las quiero. Besos :)**

**Melania: me alegra mucho que te guste Ethan, espero te agrade el rumbo que empieza a tomar la historia, gracias por tu comentario Besos :)**


End file.
